The Pale: Elsa and the Potions Master
by Thesurprisingtwist
Summary: Imagine what may happen if two unlikely persons with similar tastes cross paths in a magical setting. Queen Elsa of Arendelle has invariably made her way to Hogwarts, under the protection of Albus Dumbledore and staff. Elsa finds herself struggling with accepting her powers while falling haphazardly for the quiet, reserved Potions Master.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't care for emergency staff meetings. Not at all. Sitting in Dumbledore's cheerily lit private rooms with colorful candies flying about and incessantly pleasant house elves darting underfoot was painful at best _. I do feel a headache coming on,_ he thought as he rubbed his temple _. Bitterwood and lemon will be my only savior on this morning._ Dumbledore ushered the remaining staff to a comfortable chair and, with a wink in Severus Snape's general direction, began with urgency and spirit.

"My friends! I have some exciting news. It has been confirmed by the Minister of Magic that a young woman from Muggle Norway was identified as a Magical Queen." The staff, visibly shocked, was torn between surprise and amazement. There had not been a Magical Queen in over a millennia. They were, in essence, a spirit born to become a most powerful witch, with the innate ability to cast completely wand-less earth magic. One would only arise in the midst of great turbulence, and this time was no exception.

"How was she only thus discovered? She could be our key to Lord…" Minerva McGonagall abated her excitement and adjusted her words "He Who Shall Not Be Named can better be defeated, yes, Albus?"

"It appears as though her... Situation... Was a difficult one. She has spent her twenty one years in total isolation, as her family attempted to control what they could not comprehend. I expect you all will be understanding. But she is quite strong, I have seen it myself". Albus smiled sadly at Minerva, who nodded her head.

"Between she and Harry Potter…." Filius Flitwick started excitedly.

" _She_ is young. The chances of her being able to control and wield her powers appropriately are low. Between her and… Potter… they may manage to mangle our chances entirely" Snape shot out, with his usual bite. Albus eyed Severus, eyes twinkling.

"Now now, Severus. This is a joyful event. In any case, you will all be helping her settle into Hogwarts today. She has been placed into our care for extensive tutelage and safekeeping, but I believe you will all find her to be exceptional. In fact, she is just in the other room now" Albus turned and whistled to Faux, who in turn swooped out of the room to escort the girl in.

"My dear friends, this is Queen Elsa" Albus almost sang the words in his delight. Severus, along with his compatriots, turned to the sight of a very large phoenix flying very near a young lady. He inhaled sharply as he took in her appearance. She was a small, slender young woman, with the most flawless ivory skin, even lighter than his own. Her hair was equally lovely, a platinum blonde which hung down to her waist, curling slightly at the ends. She wore an ice blue dress which clung to her frame, the same ice blue that shot out from her large, round eyes. She batted her eyelashes anxiously as the teachers took her in. Despite his mental protestation, he found her to be quite lovely, and could tell that the others felt the same. _Certainly the look of a Queen_ , he mused. _But what of her mind, her talent?_

"Oh, my dear, we are so happy to have you here". Minerva said at last, and stood to hug the slight girl. Elsa, in turn, accepted the hug without protest, but, with his sharp eye, Snape detected that she looked a bit confused, almost as if she was unaccustomed to a human's touch.

Elsa stepped back and, with an intake of breath to steady her pounding heart, spoke with an air of uncertainty. "Thank you for your kindness. I hope to learn all I can here at Hogwarts. And I hope…" she turned to Albus who smiled in encouragement "I hope… to not disappoint you all. My powers, while strong, are… temperamental". She feigned a smile at the teachers, and then opened her hands, which caused an outpouring of delicate, beautiful snowflakes to gently sway throughout the room. Albus clapped his hands in delight.

"I am sure, my dear, that you will not disappoint us in the least" He touched a snowflake and it melted onto his fingertip. "Now, my dear, you have been assigned to a Slytherin dorm, however, you are not a student as the others. First and foremost Hogwarts has been entrusted by the Ministry of Magic to keep you safe. You will also have private instructions in many curricula and you will be teaching a course in Wand-less Magic, which we have discussed already". Albus turned to Severus, "Professor Snape, will you bring Elsa to her rooms? I do believe the Head Girl room for Slytherin is currently vacant. Then she will be in your Potions class immediately after".

Quietly, Albus came closer to Snape, whose face had twisted into a familiar grimace. "Severus, we need to protect her. She is quite possibly the most important person not only in this school, but in our world. And she isn't so awful, yes? Do try to at least make her feel… welcome". Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly and Severus felt his headache increase exponentially. _I am now the Hogwart's welcome party? I think not…_

Severus Snape stood up and, with a less than agreeable demeanor, ushered Elsa out of the Headmaster's office. He walked briskly, expecting her to follow him, which she did so in silence, to his relief. Upon entering a more crowded hallway, several students froze at the sight before them. Severus looked over to see Elsa staring pointedly at the ground as a group of the older boys whistled in her direction and a handful of girls displayed a similar face of what appeared to be disdain for the beautiful girl to his right. Snape glared in their direction with pointed fury, and that seemed to bring them back to pace. Satisfied, he continued his hurried walk with a bit of a grin, and, when he looked back at Elsa by his side, he saw that her upturned smile played on amusement. _Perhaps she is more Slytherin than I had anticipated_ , he mused.

At her dormitory door, he stopped and faced her, a look of disinterest crossing his face. "This will be your temporary home. It is dark and cold, but otherwise well-furnished and should suit your needs. Should you require anything further, please do not hesitate to ask the staff. I will be in the Potions room, and will see you there in three quarters of an hour". He handed her a map of the school grounds which he conjured on their walk, and pointed to his classroom with a long, pale index finger. She in turn touched the spot where she believed she was on the parchment, inadvertently skimming his warm finger with her cold one. Professor Snape appeared to wilt away from her touch, and she curiously looked up to him, removing her hand in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Professor. I assure you that I will be prompt" and, as he turned his back to her to depart, she offhandedly started again "And, I like both the cold and dark. It feels… comforting somehow." With that, she opened her door and went inside. A small smirk appeared across his face. _Enjoying the cold and dark?_ He felt similarly. Perhaps this arrangement would not be so taxing on him.

Inside her new accommodations, Elsa felt like she was finally able to breathe. She took in her surroundings, a warm fireplace, gray stone floors, and a large canopied bed with green and yellow drapery _. Strange colour choices._ She proceeded into the adjoining room and was pleased with the large tub, accompanying shower, and tall mirror. _Perhaps this will not be so bad, despite the fact that one of the teachers already dislikes me._ And yet, in some small way, she enjoyed Snape's presence. He seemed hardened, and that was a trait she could identify with. Years of keeping her magic a secret from everyone she knew, locking everyone out of her world, it was difficult on her _. And now everyone wants you to save them with that magic? How ridiculous!_ Upon returning to her bedroom, she saw a school uniform placed upon her desk. _Oh dear._ She would not be wearing that. _Absolutely no._ Without a second thought, she transformed her blue dress into a black one, with a matching black robe, similar enough to Professor Snape's attire, but certainly more feminine, and walked with authority towards her first private lesson, Potions.

Professor Snape sat at his desk, writing up an assignment for his third years when a small tap came at the door. Irritated by the noise, he quickly called out a stern greeting, and dropped the ward to the room.

"Hello Professor" Elsa called before even passing the threshold. She stared directly into his eyes, despite his menacing posture and domineering attitude, and continued "I didn't see much need in growing accustomed to a room, so I thought it best to begin my training as soon as possible. Will it be troubling you to start a bit earlier than we had discussed?" By this point, she was standing inches away from him, eyes sparkling to meet his. He took in her wardrobe and felt a bit of amusement at their similarities. Despite that, he glowered and rose from his desk, purposefully standing over her.

"I am a busy man, Elsa. I cannot be spending all my time on one person. However, seeing as this is your first day, I will make allowances because I genuinely am curious as to your skills in potion making. I do not expect much, given your lack of training. Please, make me a Life-reviving potion. The ingredients are all in the laboratory there" he gestured widely towards a door on his left "and you may use the cauldron that is sitting on the table behind you. Now go, and make yourself useful". He finished abruptly, enjoying the hasty retreat of the girl towards the storage room. _Good. She needed a lesson in ego_ , he reasoned, and fell back to his work.

 _Make myself useful? Well, the only way to prove yourself to him is to do your work._ Which she knew well enough. Being alone for so many years had allowed her the time necessary to learn various magical curricula. She actually quite enjoyed potions making, and this was a simple enough brew for her. She floated her ingredients to the table with the cauldron and sat about preparing her work. Her concentration was exceptional and in no time she had what she believed to be a potion just as good as any that Professor Snape could make. Delicately, she stopped the vial and walked up to him with a wry smile.

"For you, Professor". She said quietly as he stood up to loom over her again. He was so much taller than her, it was almost necessary for her to have to crane her neck upwards completely to look at him. He regarded her, and set the potion down.

"This will suffice. Did you learn from a master?" He had been watching intently as she made it, and knew it was of excellent quality. _Frustratingly good knife work._ She smiled again, flushing with pleasure at his compliment, and it was hard not to smile with her. He bit his cheeks and waited for her reply.

"No, sir. I just… well… I enjoy Potion making. I have read quite a bit about you actually, in my studies. I have been fascinated for… my whole life, quite honestly". She nervously wrung her hands and blushed while delivering that last part. _I sound foolish._

 _Fascinated? Who would be fascinated by myself?_ He stammered a bit, and, picking up the vial with his left hand, smoothly offered it back to her, touching her wrist lightly. She did not move from him, but instead, she cautiously looked up at him, and brazenly pushed his arm sleeve up just a bit more, revealing the beginning of his DeathEater mark. She had wanted to see it, as Professor Dumbledore had spoke of it during their time alone, but found it difficult to ask him. As before, he cringed away at her touch. Elsa put her hands up, immediately regretful, and began a slew of apologies.

"Professor, I am so sorry. I should never have… I just… I am too curious for my own good". She stuttered as she continued backing up from him. His offense took on curiosity at her retreat. He eyed her warily, almost aggressively at her affront, and she looked shaken, approaching tears.

"Did I hurt you by touching the Mark?" She asked, suddenly, disliking the ominous silence between them. Severus widened his eyes for a fraction of a second and nearly choked from stifling a laugh.

"No, it does not hurt. At least, not at present. However, common courtesy would dictate that you should not just go around rolling up people's sleeves…" She blushed further "but, you did not hurt me". He almost caught her smile as she seemed to relax marginally by his words. Rolling up his sleeve to his elbow, he held his arm out to her studious gaze. "Get on with it, if you would really like to see it".

Elsa's eyes lit up, and she examined his face once more before proceeding. Torn between her previous embarrassment and her genuine curiosity, she reached for his arm, delicately, to trace the lines of the Dark Mark. If anyone were to have watched them, they would have found the setting rather intimate, pale fingers tracing pale skin. Elsa was surprised to find that it felt pleasant, as she was unused to touching others, most especially a man she had just met. She blushed a bit at the thought, which was caught by the man whose arm she held. Conversationally, and perhaps to avoid further awkwardness, Severus began to talk a bit about the Deatheaters while she studied it, and in turn, she would ask thoughtful questions.

"I suppose I should know as much about them as I can if I am ever to have a chance at fighting them" she said offhandedly, and then embarrassingly added "…with the exception of yourself of course".

"Of course. I will do my best to train you in the Dark Arts, and Voldemort. But it will not be easy, and I will not be kind. You will find no mercy in the Dark Lord". Something in his eyes when he said this made Elsa uneasy, as if he was speaking from experience.

When their hour expired, Elsa was claimed by Professor Flitwick, who came to collect her from the Potions room. Filius looked rather anxious at the sight of Snape and Elsa in such close proximity, as if Snape would lash out and hurt the girl at any moment. In fact, in Elsa's opinion, it looked like Professor Flitwick was just as afraid of Professor Snape as any of the children here. _Odd. Very odd indeed._

"Thank you for today's lesson" she called out gently upon exiting "…will I be seeing you later?"

"Perhaps. Now go, please". And with that last push, she was out the door with a nervous looking Flitwick.

After her absence, Snape was torn. He was not interested in making friends or distinctly liking anyone in general. The fewer people that he liked the safer his world was, after all. But he reflected on the moments that she held his arm, not afraid, nor intimidated, but instead, enjoying herself. And he in turn had rather enjoyed himself. She was smart and curious ( _very likely too curious?)_ and divine. _Not afraid of me. Not afraid of me at all. It has been the most annoyingly pleasant morning, filled with far too many smiles for my liking_ , he thought ruefully _._ And with that, he went out to prowl the halls for misbehavers, and a bit of personal amusement.

Elsa walked much more slowly with Professor Flitwick as he droned on in a happy, but monotonous tone. Absently, her thoughts lingered back to Professor Snape. He really was an intimidating person, but he was also a bright person, with a clever tongue. She appreciated his sarcasm and stoicism, and wondered why everyone seemed so terrified of his presence. His physical appearance was possibly the culprit. He was tall undoubtedly, and unnaturally pale like herself, but with long black hair that hung like a curtain around his planed face. She had, amusingly enough, wanted to touch his hair. It looked rather soft. And his coal black eyes, while intense, seemed to be filled with another emotion that she could not quite pin down.

"My dear, you seem a bit distracted" Filius finally said as they neared his Charms classroom. Elsa looked down, a bit embarrassed.

"I apologize Professor, I am just a little overwhelmed. I do love charms, however, and I hope to prove myself to you this morning". Flitwick seemed to accept this with a kind smile and they began.

Severus Snape positioned himself in his usual chair at the Head Table for lunch. With Minerva to his right, he saw that a new chair was open to his immediate left. He looked over to Albus, who only smiled and winked in his direction. _Ridiculous wizard_ , he thought. But he also felt a buzz of anticipation at the prospect of sitting so near to Elsa. He banished that thought immediately and began to drink his coffee. Two or three minutes into his cup, however, and he noticed that the large hall had gone silent. Elsa and Filius had entered the room and were accosted by quiet stares as they walked the long aisle to the front of the room. Watching her walk, he thought, was quite a pleasure. She was clearly flustered by the attention, and her cheeks burned a charming rosy hue. She eventually turned her eyes off the floor and he was surprised to find her gaze met his, his brows creasing as he looked back down at his mug. From the corner of his eye he saw Albus stand up to face the crowd of children.

"It appears as though you have all found our new guest intriguing. Please allow me to introduce Queen Elsa, our most esteemed guest and interim teacher of Wand-less Magic. I know you will all do your best to make her feel at home here in Hogwarts- and I am assured that she will make an excellent addition to our Fall Ball". And with that, he winked at Elsa and began a clap which was echoed enthusiastically by all the students. Severus could hear a multitude of excited mumbles about her being a Queen, and several others sounding eager about a Wand-less Magic class. He even heard one or two of the older boys chatter on about how "pretty" she was. _Not merely pretty_. Again, he pushed the thought aside as she came up to the head table.

"Thank you. What a wonderful reception. I am eager to teach you all a little of what I know." She smiled hesitantly at the crowd in front of her, then lifted her thick skirts to put her right foot down firmly on the floor. Instantly, the ground was covered in a thin sheet of ice as beautiful frozen sculptures curled up the walls, while large, lovely crystal snowflakes fell from the ceiling and disappeared just above the reach of the children. As the hall transformed into a beautiful ice palace, it sent the students into another fit of cheering and clapping. Severus watched with real interest at the intricate work that was now displayed throughout the gallery. But what struck him as most interesting was that her dress had changed from black (which he had quite liked) to the pale blue color of her irises. _An interesting side effect of her magic_ , he mused, as he watched her blush again, and then sit down by his side.

Seated between Professor Lupin and Professor Snape was like day and night for Elsa. Almost immediately, Remus began an energetic discussion with herself on several topics which Elsa found interesting. He had both her ear, and her arm, for the better portion of twenty minutes. He was kind and thoughtful and seemed genuinely interested in herself and her well-being. _He almost seems to radiate sunshine and pleasantness_ , she thought. Meanwhile, Severus said nothing to her, but frequently she felt that he was looking at her, with what seemed like disdain. Twice she caught his eye to say something, hoping to lighten his mood, but his stare was so intense that she couldn't help but lower her gaze. After a few more minutes, she heard him move to get up, and his arm snaked up sinuously, inadvertently grazing her own, instantly sending a chill down her spine. She froze, and almost mesmerized, peered up at him as he fluidly stalked down the aisle of children, robes billowing behind him.

Remus touched her arm again, and leaned in to her, whispering "Don't worry about him, dear. He is well known to be an unpleasant man, I pray you do not take offense to him". He seemed satisfied at her nod, but as she contemplated Professor Lupin's words, she was struck that when Remus touched her arm, it did not elicit the reaction that Severus' touch did.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa walked quietly down the moonlit halls of the school on her third sleepless night in the dungeons. After tossing for the past hour or so, she decided it best to at least try to familiarize herself with its maze-like corridors. _So quiet_. Her slippered feet floated noiselessly over the dark gray stone, and as she rounded a corner too quickly, she smacked directly into Argus Filch.

"I am... I am so sorry" Elsa said softly, picking herself up off the floor and sticking her arm out to help him up. Agitated, he smacked her hand hard out of his way.

"Yer aren't meant to be out here past curfew!" He rose to his feet and wrapped a greasy hand around her upper arm, pulling her brusquely along through the hallway.

"No, Mr. Filch, you are mistaken..." Elsa pleaded, her pale skin starting to visibly bruise under his surprisingly strong arm. As they turned another corner, Filch halted his progression.

"Release her immediately." Severus Snape's silky voice echoed through the hallway, and his form emerged through the darkness. He took Elsa's hand softly and swung her to his side, just as quickly breaking from her. Shocked, she watched as Filch's eyes locked to the floor, and he shuffled off quickly as if he were expecting an assault, leaving the two alone in the poorly lit dungeons.

"Why are people so afraid of you?" Elsa asked quietly, moving to stand in front of the tall man. She watched as he pulled his wand out from his sleeve and lit the area, his eyes boring hard into her.

"Why are _you_ walking through the hallways at this hour alone?" He responded icily, ignoring her question and stepping backwards away from her. Not to be unnerved, Elsa stepped closer to him.

"I am not afraid, Severus". She lifted her hand towards him as if to touch him, then stilled, letting it fall back to her side. Lazily, she rubbed her sore arm and continued to stare at him pensively, softly chewing on her lower lip. She watched his eyes linger to her arm.

"Did he hurt you?" He walked forward then, letting his fingertips lightly brush her arm, and she shuddered slightly under his touch. It did not go unnoticed by him, and his brows furrowed together.

"I..." She started, moving closer to him, entranced. She was cognizant of the fact that there was a pleasant, tangible spark between them. _There_ is _something about him..._

 _Click._

A well-timed noise broke the tension and simultaneously they turned to the sound of heels rapping on the floor. Professor Mcgonagall stopped short, a look of confusion crossing her face as she approached the pair. Strangely unnerved, Minerva felt as though she was intruding on something, _but what?_ Her eyes flit from Severus to Elsa, and she gently touched Elsa's arm, wrapping it in her own.

"I think it's high time for bed, dear Queen". She said sweetly, and walked away from Severus without further acknowledgement. Chancing a look back, Elsa was met with only an empty hallway where he once stood.

"Why, my dear, would you be in the hallway this late at night with Professor Snape?" The older woman asked, her right eyebrow perched high above her small spectacles.

"He saved me…from Mr. Filch". Elsa strung the words together rather incoherently, her head feeling too warm.

"Did he now?" Minerva shook her head with a tut and smiled, stopping at Elsa's door. "Now, off to bed dear", and, with a soft motherly hug, she left Elsa alone to enter her quiet room, where she dreamt of the tall, raven haired man for the first time.

Severus Snape stormed back to his room in agitation. _Why was_ she _there? And why did you touch her?_

 _"_ Am I going mad?" He slammed the door and fell into a forest green upright, irritated. He could not decide whether he was more vexed with himself that he couldn't keep away from her or that they were unceremoniously interrupted by Minerva. _And was she... Leaning into me? But why?_ Opening the crystal decanter on a side table, he poured himself a nightcap, desperate to forget the whole thing and vowing to take no further notice of the painfully lovely young woman whom he couldn't seem to get out of his head.

Elsa woke on her first Saturday in Hogwarts to the hustle and bustle of animated children running down the halls. Narrowly avoiding a few large male Hufflepuffs carrying broomsticks, she slipped into her seat at the Head Table for breakfast. Scanning the room, she noted that there were house scarfs on nearly all the students, and, turning to her immediate right, noticed that even Severus Snape was wearing a small green and yellow Slytherin pin, adding just a touch of colour to his otherwise stark black uniform. When her eyes shifted upward, Elsa was caught in his steady gaze, which she held firmly. Her heart fluttered anxiously and she bit her bottom lip, her eyes locked on his.

"Quidditch." He quipped, as if irritated, then turned abruptly away from her to speak with an exceptionally luminous red and gold cloaked Minerva. Fortunately for Elsa, Remus reached his seat and brought her up to speed on the ins and outs of the game.

"Now, Elsa, you must choose your team!" Remus enthused, modeling off the same gold and red of his scarf that was House Gryffindor. Laughing, Elsa held her arms up in mock protest.

"Certainly not!" She said, standing up to walk with the other teachers to the field. Her arm brushed Snape's cloak, and she realized that he was watching her and Lupin with fascination.

"And _who_ would you rather choose then?" Severus said, just loudly enough for her ears only. Elsa's cheeks reddened at this implication of _who_ and she found that she was unable to look him in the eyes.

"I have grown fond of the Slytherin colours..." She said hesitantly, and nearly jumped when she heard Remus laugh heartily.

"Slytherin then! Well I cannot help you there." Remus glanced over at Severus curiously, noticing that the man whom he did not quite care for was staring down with avid interest at Elsa.

"Severus", he called to the man, whose face scowled and moved his gaze to face him. "Perhaps you have something in a less... dark... pigment for our lovely guest to don this morning?" Remus snickered, but his smile waned when he realized that Severus had stopped Elsa a few steps back.

"Elsa" he said softly, effortlessly halting her by lightly touching her gloved hand. He stared down into her wide ice blue eyes, and produced his Slytherin scarf that he had kept tucked in his cloak. Working quickly, Severus wrapped it gently around her neck, careful to not actually touch her, and watched as she flushed again, her long eyelashes fluttering.

"Thank you, Severus". Elsa smiled, and then continued their walk together outside quietly, her fingers nervously tangling in the fringed ends.

The game was in full swing, the mood on the pitch was charged and the full of Hogwarts was loudly chanting for their Houses. Elsa found herself standing between Albus and Minerva, who were just as, if not more rowdy than the children, making her, on many occasions, breathless from laughing. There was a period in the second half that she was quite sure that Minerva would have attacked the referee, had Albus not physically restrained her, chortling the whole time. She also saw Severus Snape in a new way, his excitement when his House scored was palpable, albeit more tame than the others. It was only once that he looked back at her, which caught her eye. He smiled at her then, which, as she assumed correctly, was not something that happened often.

It was a riveting game undoubtedly. Severus felt the exhilaration of the first Quidditch match of the season. His team was quite good this year, and, although he rather disliked the Malfoy boy, could appreciate his talent on the broom. Looking back curiously during a small lull, he glanced thoughtfully at the glorious pale woman who wore his scarf. Something about her wearing _his_ clothing was very pleasing, and he smiled, watching her eyes reach his, reflecting an equally genuine smile. Turning away quickly, he frowned again. _So much for ignoring her you blundering halfwit._ And he vowed a second time this week to intentionally disregard her.

After her private Herbology lesson, Elsa walked briskly to Professor Snape's classroom, his Slytherin scarf in hand. It was not so much that she felt that he needed it back so soon as she was using it as a way to speak privately with him. He was kind, but exceptionally reserved, and she found herself strongly attracted to him in a most unnerving way. Elsa had never quite felt this way about another person, and it was with a combination of terror and a frantic heart that she glided towards the Potions laboratory. _You can do this, Elsa._ However, as she slipped through the cracked door, she was greeted with an empty room. Disappointed, she sighed aloud, setting the scarf down at a nearby table, and then seating herself in an empty chair, her head falling gently onto her hand. She sat pensively for a minute more, spinning her hand half heartedly to create a pale falcon which glided around the room, only to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Were you looking for someone?" Severus's soft, deep voice echoed through the space, startling her. Elsa turned her head around, and was confronted with the man she had been searching for. Getting to her feet too quickly, she grasped the scarf and smoothly handed it to him.

"I just... I wanted to return this" she stammered. He eyed her quizzically, and placed it back in her hand.

"This is yours now, Elsa" and, mouth furrowed, he walked around towards the storage room, leaving her standing alone. Frowning, she marched up to him in question. Leaning her back against the polished wood, her eyebrow shot up.

"Do you think that by walking away from me you are negating that you did something inherently nice?" She let her foot tap the ground, more out of nerves at their physical proximity than irritation. Turning to face her, he let his arms rest on either side of her head, surrounding her body. He sighed in frustration as she bit down on her lower lip, ( _Gods, must she bite her lip like that?)_ her hands clenching nervously around the green and black fabric.

"What is it that you _want_ , Elsa?" His voice flowed like a deep wine, darker than she had previously heard it. _You. I want you._ Her eyes widened, and he was nearly certain he saw her pupils dilate as she breathed in, but she held firm her position.

"I know that you are a good man, Severus." Her voice was quiet, but sure. He leaned into her then, nearly letting his forehead rest on hers. He was surprised to find that her body did not writhe away from him, but instead inched closer, sending sparks of tension through his. _A good man would hardly have this much trouble leaving you alone, delicate little creature. You should stay far away from me._

"Then you know nothing" he growled, and, turning abruptly, stormed out of the room.

Following his altercation with Elsa, Severus walked directly to a place he had not thought to visit in quite some time. Opening an unassuming wooden door, he stepped into a wide, cold space, a large mirror dominating the corner of the otherwise empty room. He had spent many year sitting in front of the Mirror of Erised, mourning a life he did not have with a woman who did not love him. Today however, he walked up to it more cautiously, fearful to come face to face with what he now wanted most.

Elsa stepped into the frame, smiling at his reflection, his mouth turning to a frown on his face. _Of course, of course I want her._ Her reflection moved to slide her body closer to him, and he hung his head, letting his hand push through his hair. He did not notice that Elsa herself had followed him, and had walked up silently behind him, her real body taking the place of the false version. Her original intention of following him was to make sense of their argument, but it immediately changed as her temple wrinkled in confusion at the scene in front of her. _What on earth is he doing in here?_

"What is this?" She said quietly, her hand pressing against the glass, surprising the man beside her. Whipping around to face her, he watched her visage curiously, wanting very much to know what _she_ was seeing. He was about to speak, but he was gratefully interrupted by her words.

"Why, it's just an ordinary mirror..." She said at last, turning to him and smiling timidly. She felt a bit confused by his stunned expression, and took several steps back, anticipating another outburst from him. Instead, he stared softly at her, his brows still furrowed, and placed his hand on her back gently, almost carefully, to lead her out of the room. _This is all rather odd,_ Elsa thought, but, as having Severus so near her was something that, embarrassingly, she would rather not pass up, she shivered in delight.

"Something like that..." He said, and glimpsed backwards once more to see mirrored Elsa at his side, pressing her lips to his cloak.

Elsa sat quietly in a small dark room with Albus Dumbledore, as he had called her to yet another lesson. She watched him curiously as he perched atop a stack of worn books in front of a cluttered desk, murmuring something unintelligible under his breath while a long quiver flourished neatly on the parchment.

"My apologies my dear," he said, getting up suddenly from his seat, "but this lesson will not be taught by myself". Perfectly timed, the pair turned towards the small door opening to the Potions Master.

"Ah, thank you Severus. Today I was going to teach Elsa to protect her mind from Lord Voldemort. I am sure you would do a much better job indeed than this old man here. Do you mind?" He eyed Severus with a little smile, and watched as his friend's face darkened.

"If I must". His tone indicated resentment, and as the full weight of it fell on Elsa, her eyes fell back down to her lap as she fidgeted slightly with her hands.

"Well then, good, good. I say, does anyone want a lemon drop?" The old wizard looked between the two, eyes alight, and grinned earnestly. "No? Well alright, I will see you both in one hour for a report on Elsa's progress". And, with that, he vanished.

Sighing, Severus sauntered over to his charge, his hand pulling through his hair.

"Elsa, Lord Voldemort will try to access your mind. He will use it as a form of torture, and he will use all he learns against you in battle. You will learn to keep him out". He bent slowly to set his face down to her level in her seat, his palms resting upon either side of the chair arms.

"I will try to access your mind. And you will _try_ to stop me." He tipped her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Is that understood?" His voice was nearly as forbidding as his dark eyes, and he waited for her reply stonily, masking his amusement at the burning glimmer in her eyes.

"Perfectly understood". Elsa defiantly tilted her chin up away from his hand, and set her jaw. _I will not let him in. Conceal don't feel._ She watched as his night black wand was produced from his sleeve and she steeled herself for an assault.

For the first time she had ever been attacked in this way, Severus really did think she had done quite well. He had felt a barrier, but his own magic rivaled hers and he saw something that distinctly displeased him.

 _Elsa, conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show._ A tall blonde King and a dark haired Queen bearing a striking resemblance to the woman in front of him chanted this to a small child. He watched horrified as she was locked in her room, time and time again, a _cursed_ child. Scared and alone, the small girl sat on the floor, disgusted with herself, and cried.

"You are not trying hard enough, Elsa!" Severus spat at her, and he saw in her face that she was ashamed of what he had seen. Steeling herself, her mouth pushed into a thin line.

"Try again".

Each time he tried, she did better than the last, however after each failed attempt her face paled, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she watched him see the most vulnerable parts of her upbringing.

"Please stop" she sighed, after his fifth attempt, her body on edge and her fingers playing frantically with the ends of her braid. She watched as he knelt down in front of her, his eyes alight.

"Do you think that _he_ will stop? Do you think he will _ever_ stop hunting you? Trying to hurt you?"

Getting to her feet, Elsa pushed him out of her way, moving hurriedly to the door, her cheeks burning with tears. She heard his wand flick, and she, in anger, repelled his intent to again search her mind.

"No." Her voice was firm, and she turned on her heels to stare with malice at him. He appeared equally cross, and they spent a breath looking at one another before his wand flourished again.

"I said no." Elsa's hand flew up and blocked him completely, her body collapsing from exhaustion onto the cool floor. Within moments he was by her side, his wand completely forgone as he grasped her frail shoulders gently, watching as tears came silently down her red cheeks.

"I am sorry that I have imposed upon you" he said quietly, searching her eyes. "But I am not sorry to have watched you learn so quickly, so absolutely". His eyes lightened as he dropped his hands, his right one wrapping softly around hers, and helped her to her feet. Elsa was afraid to see pity in his eyes, but instead she was greeted with only softness. Severus peered down at her thoughtfully as her eyebrows furrow together, and she looked sheepishly up at him.

"Is that your version of a compliment, Professor Snape?" She said after a beat, a small smile crossing her reddened face as her arm came up to dry her eyes.

"I would not dare compliment you, Elsa. You hardly need encouragement from me to prevail in any of your endeavors". His candor struck her, and Elsa's smile broadened.

"I wonder…" She started, but her eyes averted from his and scanned the floor, leaving her sentence hanging. He came over to her, and waited expectantly for her to continue.

"You will continue to wonder if you do not ask".

"I wonder what it is that I would see if I were in your place and you were in mine". She looked up at him, her eyebrow perking up in question. His hand went to his neck and he sighed aloud, his face pained.

"You would run. You would run far, far away from me". He heard her swallow as she took a cautious step backwards from him, regarding him levely.

"I think you're wrong…" She whispered, and her words worked their way through his body, giving him small, but perceptible relief, like a balm. He would have said something else, but Albus had walked into the room, eyes sparkling as his bright robes lightened the dark room. Elsa turned and smiled at his entrance, and excused herself quickly, peeking back once more to look quizzically, but sweetly at Severus Snape.

"How did she do, my friend?" The old wizard said, cornering Severus so that he could not yet depart. Peering over his spectacles, he noted that the tall thin man seemed a bit more frazzled than how he left him, his hands wringing the other.

"She is exquisite, I cannot deny this. But she is also so young, so naive… I do not know how she would fair against him, though she succeeded in blocking me". His voice was calm, but laced with worry. Dumbledore reached his arm to grasp the younger man's shoulder, and spoke softly, choosing his words carefully.

"I am sure that you will have trained her well, Severus. But I wonder who you are trying to keep her safe from".

"Sir…"

"Severus, there is no one in this school that she should be afraid of being around or _with_. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Albus saw his companion's face pale, his head shaking slightly. _Albus is too kind. I must resolve to stay away from her._ And he would, but to what end?

In the days to come, Elsa found that while her friendships with both Minerva and Remus were thriving, Severus began to almost deliberately avoid her. It was after her second cancelled Potions lessons, _by only a short note on his door no less_ , that she was invited instead by Professor McGonagall to join her to a warm cup of tea and a chat. Elsa felt very comfortable in her presence, and, as she sat down in a soft pillowy chair by the fireplace, she was caught in a warm smile from the petite elderly witch. As the tea poured itself, Minerva leaned in, placing her hand on the younger woman's.

"How has Hogwarts been fairing on you, Elsa?"

"Quite well, I think…" Elsa's eyes dropped to the table, seemingly unsure of her answer.

"I hear from all the professors that you have been doing exceptionally well. But, I must say, if I can be so candid, you seem troubled, dear. Is everything alright?" Minerva leaned back, her eyebrow raised as she peered over her glasses and sipped her tea. She watched as Elsa's face blanched, her eyebrows knitting together as she set down her cup.

 _You can tell her, Elsa. Surely you can confide in her._ And, deep down, she really did believe that Minerva was the kind of person she could trust. Something about her was very maternal, which warmed Elsa's heart every time she was in the older woman's presence. She breathed out slowly, collecting her thoughts, and then spoke.

"You are very perceptive. I am a bit ashamed to not be able to properly control my emotions". Elsa bit down on her lip, her eyes downcast.

"There is nothing wrong with expressing oneself, Elsa. Surely you must know that." Professor McGonagall's lips pursed into small smile, and Elsa bit back a bitter laugh at her words.

"There is something you must first know about me in order to understand why I am so conflicted here." Elsa swallowed hard, then resumed. "I spent my entire life being told that what you call magic is a curse. I've tried to conceal it, hide from it, and, at my lowest points, wish that it, or I, did not exist. I clung desperately to the idea that one day I could wake up and be normal, like my sister. Normal, so that I did not have to spend every day locked away from other people, free to be a child, and then later, free to be an adult. But then… I come here, and everyone is praised for such a talent. People want _me_ to use what I once acknowledged only as a curse to fight off a strong, powerful wizard. People think that this…" Flicking her wrist softly, Elsa produced her falcon patronus for Minerva with ease, and it soared gracefully around the room, " _this_ is wonderful. It is a strange and terrifying feeling to be thought of as anything but a monster. It has been hard for me to grasp that concept".

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Professor McGonagall's face fell, and she looked at Elsa thoughtfully.

"I wish then that we could have found you sooner, my dear. I am glad that you have confided this in me".

"I wish this was the only thing with which I have been struggling with at Hogwarts". It was meant only as a whisper, but Minerva heard her clearly, and she had thought as such. Waiting patiently for her young companion to resume, she adjusted her posture so that she was leaning forward to gently coax her on.

Elsa pushed her hair back behind her ears, and with a sigh, breathed. "I have never had… feelings for another person…"

"Why, Elsa, Remus is a good man. I have seen how well you two get on, and, while he was a bit of a troublemaker back in his day" Minerva laughed, reminded of her days of chasing him and the other Marauders around Hogwarts, "he is no longer anything but an excellent creature". She watched as Elsa blushed, her eyes darting down to her tea cup.

"Minerva, no, you are mistaken… While I do care a great deal for Remus, I think of him only as my friend and confidante. The gentleman to which I was referring is Severus". Elsa peered back up just in time for her companion's face to elicit nothing short of shock. Minerva's slacked mouth altered a moment later into a tight smile, her left eyebrow remaining highly raised above her spectacles.

"You look very surprised". Elsa breathed dryly.

"I am indeed. I have been friends with Severus a very long time..." Professor McGonagall's forehead crinkled as she reasoned through this new information. Had she seen this unfold and had not acknowledged it? _Why yes, there was that night when I had seen them in the dungeons…_ At the time she had been preoccupied with Elsa, but she distinctly recalled now how close the pair were, and she could not help but think that Severus had been looking so keenly at her… Similarly, she did happen to notice that Severus would frequently turn to Elsa during supper, his back to her for nearly half the time, if only to listen to her and Remus speak with one another. _And of course, I had seen that Elsa was wearing a Slytherin scarf to the first match…_ If Severus had been the one to lend her the scarf, that was a _very_ marked attention indeed.

"Then surely you will have seen what I see" Elsa spoke, interrupting Minerva's reverie. "Him and I, we are so similar. He is such a reserved person, it is very hard to sometimes know what he is thinking. But he is invariably kind, and generous, and so so clever. While I think people find him to be rather brusque, I cannot help but think that he is simply trying to keep them at arm's reach. I can relate to him in this. And I love to watch him work. He's brilliant". Her face lit up as she delivered her speech, and Minerva could not help but smile a bit with her. _She is right,_ Minerva thought. It had not occurred to her to think of Severus in such a way, but Elsa had immediately picked up on his quirks and had clearly found favour with them. _Surely all the fortune for this would still be on his side_. Resolved in her opinion, she decided that she would just need to pay more distinct attention to how they interacted with one another, and she could not help but feel a bit of anticipatory excitement in knowing that perhaps Severus would be a bit less taciturn if he knew that such a woman cared deeply for him.


	3. Chapter 3

A memorable two weeks had passed in a blur of awkward meals, teaching, private classes, and trying to remember a concerning amount of people's names. Elsa had her second class today, filled with some of the brightest, most talented children she had met. _Children?_ She mused. Harry Potter and herself were nearly the same age. She was taken aback by the boy's raw talent, and was enjoying imparting some wisdom on the small group of selective students she was given. She had decided to take them out of doors, as the weather was sunny and cloudless, and it appeared as though Professor Snape's DADA class had chosen to do the same. Frowning inwardly, she wondering how much Professor Snape, _the man who no longer gave her even the briefest glance,_ would disapprove of her class being in his space.

As if on cue, Draco Malfoy, a blonde boy who she instantly disliked, called out to Harry, accompanied by a string of antagonism. Severus, just now noticing the entrance of Elsa and her students, grimaced and grabbed Malfoy by the arm to quiet him.

"Why don't we duel them, professor?" Malfoy smirked "It will teach them a lesson in not carrying a wand around". Snape was indifferent to the idea, but the children were all calling for it with eagerness, and, with a sigh, he looked to Elsa for approval.

"Professor Snape and I will demonstrate, and then you will follow" She said softly. Snape nodded his head in acceptance and a few cheers from each side broke out.

"Silence. There is nothing to be gained from not paying attention" Snape snapped, quickly and successfully hushing the children. Elsa smiled thoughtfully at how much more effective his authority was. As the children sat down in a line to watch the impending battle, Snape walked up to her, and with a quick bow from him, they stalked to opposing ends of the turf.

"We will be trying to disarm our opponent…" Elsa said as she turned to face Severus.

"And those with wands will be trying to stupefy our opponent" Severus retorted, positioning himself to attack her.

With another courteous bow and curtsy from the teachers, the students watched in awe as "Expeliarmus and Stupefy" came out of their mouths at nearly the same time. A green light and a blue light clashed at once, and it appeared as though the two teachers were nearly equally matched in strength. The lights moved first closer to Snape, then closer to Elsa and then, in a more blinding white light, dissipated, knocking both teachers back a distance. Severus and Elsa landed nimbly on their feet, both seemingly impressed by the other, and then slowly walked towards one another to shake hands, the children cheering wildly at the matched efforts. As Snape reached her hand, he looked down at her with overwhelming intensity. She placed her hand gently into his, and another chill ran down her spine at their connection, which she had missed immeasurably. He bent down to place his face very near her ear as they shook hands, and silkily whispered " _Well done my Queen_ ". And with that, he turned around smoothly and called up Draco to face Harry. She flushed, taken aback, and then walked over to her student, reminding him again of how to focus his energy out of his body without a wand. Harry nodded, and smiled thoughtfully at her.

As the two boys came together to bow, the chants became more volatile and boisterous. Even with the glares from Professor Snape, they were enthusiastic for their favorites to win. In the end, all the students got a chance to show off their skills, with a fairly even tie for DADA wins and Wand-less wins. The students seemed upbeat, and she heard a boy in the Dark Arts class say that this was the best lesson he had all year. Severus seemed to have caught that too, because he looked up at her and nodded his head ever so slightly as if to acknowledge it. She nodded in return, and deliberately walked up to him, noticing that his face visibly changed into a focused scowl.

"Be careful, Severus, it looks like your students might actually start looking forward to your class. You may become a _fun_ teacher yet." She said, with a wry smile and continued walking away. He caught her arm as she passed, whipping her around to face him and smirked at her astonishment.

"I do believe, Elsa, that all the credit for this…" he gestured broadly with his hand "…endeavor will go to yourself". And, upon noticing that several of the students were watching with fascination at the two teachers, he let go of her hand abruptly and barked at his class to be dismissed from his sight. As he strode purposefully back towards the dungeons, he heard a 7th year boy in WLM quietly whisper to his companion that "Professor Snape looked like he was going to kill her just now. I would've been just terrified!" And, at that, Severus smiled inwardly to himself as he continued his walk, his right hand still chilled from touching her wrist.

Elsa watched Severus walk hurriedly away from her, and she flushed again with shock at his lingering touch. She inhaled deeply, conscious of the fact that she had been holding her breath. Her students came quickly up to her, inquiring about her.

"He is a scary sort of person, no doubt…" a boy with red hair bit out "a real sod!" A few others nodded in agreement. Elsa looked at them sternly, wishing her face could convey the anger that Severus' so often did.

"I do not want to hear anything negative about Professor Snape, is that understood?" And with that, she dismissed them and strode off to Hogsmeade for some fresh air.

As she walked, she grew annoyed at herself with thinking about the Potions Master. _Why is he even affecting me this way?_ Looking behind her, she noticed that a trail of snow was following her like a shadow. _Completely infuriating!_ She thought as she sighed aloud, letting her back rest on a cold stone. Her hands came up to her temples as she tried desperately to calm herself down. _There is no reason to be this upset, over…_ and then, looking up, there he was, staring at her quizzically, his arms crossed against his chest.

 _What in Merlin's name?_ He looked at the trail of snow that had followed Elsa's form to her current position. The girl looked disheveled. "Does your mood often inhibit your self-control?" He said impassively, gesturing at the wake behind her.

"Are you amused by me, Professor?" Elsa sighed, exasperated.

"You amuse me no more than anyone else" he said, raising one eyebrow. The look of rage crossing her face suggested that perhaps he had said the wrong thing.

"Then perhaps you can explain to me why you even chose to comment, and did not just pointedly ignore me, as you have for the last several days during our meals". She crossed her arms, mimicking his actions. Her heart had picked up a throttling pace, and she attempted to look as irritated as possible.

He stared contemplatively at her for several moments, and although he could tell that she was upset, her features were far too delicate for any real menace. _Surely she cannot have thought that I did not yet want her._ He mused over her words, glowering at her.

"I did not think you would be slighted by it. You seemed to be _very_ contented speaking with Remus. He is a far more personable dinner companion, I am sure". He knew that a bit of that sounded petty, especially the part with the bloody werewolf, but it was too late to backtrack.

She started, a little taken aback. Did she detect a trace of… what was that? _Jealousy?_ Certainly it could not be, coming from this man. And yet, she allowed the idea to embolden her as she walked up to touch his arm, comfortingly. A familiar tingle shot up her hand and she caught her breath.

"Severus..." She started, raising her other hand hesitantly to softly, almost lovingly touch his face.

His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to steady himself. He was taken aback by the kindness that she was affording him. _Look at her, Severus. Certainly she wouldn't ever prefer you._ And yet, against his nature and mental dissent, he gently and cautiously reached out his long fingers to smooth a piece of her platinum hair behind her ear. He watched as her eyes closed, enjoying the small affectionate gesture. Lost in his own contemplations, he hardly noticed that four white masked figures had appeared around them.

"Good afternoon Severus. It appears that you already have what we were searching for" Severus spun to face the pleased smile of Lucius Malfoy and his companions. Lucius walked smoothly towards the girl who was half hidden behind Snape's dark form. Upon seeing her, he gasped in delight, and extended his arm out to her.

"A beautiful, shiny little toy, aren't you?" he silkily whispered to her, caressing her cheek with his index finger. "I can't wait to see what Lord Voldemort will think of you. I do hope he lets me have a little fun afterwards". He looked over to Severus and clasped a hand around his shoulder good-naturedly.

"Lord Voldemort is requesting the presence of our dear, sweet little Queen. I believe he would like you there as well, Severus. I am sure you will enjoy the festivities as much as myself, no?" Lucius let out a jovial chuckle, and Snape's face maintained its usual grimace.

 _Deatheaters. These are Deatheaters_. Elsa looked around at the scene before her, and tried very hard to remain collected. She looked over at Severus on her right quickly, noticing that his dark eyes did not give anything away. Turning left, back towards the tall pale blonde man who had spoken to her, she lifted her chin in defiance.

"Perhaps we should get on with it, then" she said casually, "I would hate to keep anyone waiting".

Lucius studied her face again, and, with a cat like grin, grabbed her arm. In a flash of light and dizziness, they disappeared, only to reappear moments later in an ornate library. Steadying herself, she took in her surroundings. The room was large and warm, with walls of books lining all sides of the maple and crimson room. The furnishings were equally elegant, and overall Elsa felt that, should this have been any other circumstance, she would have rather enjoyed being there. She was also aware of the other people in the space. The tall blonde man still held her arm firmly, and around them were three other men, and Snape. _And they all seem to be on edge_ , she thought. And that is when she saw him. Sitting in an oversized chair near the corner of the room was a man, _or something quite like a man_ , staring at her. His eyes bore hard into her, and she found that as frightened as she was of his appearance, she could not look away. Elsa watched in horror as he rose smoothly from his position, and, while the others around him dropped to their knees, he stopped inches away from her face.

"It is quite a pleasure to meet you, Elsa" he said silkily "I have been so looking forward to us getting better acquainted". He extended his long, bony hand for her to take. "Come now, my dear, I have a present for you". She looked at his hand, and warily rested it in his. Upon contact, she felt an overwhelming sense of nausea come over her, but held her head as high as she could and followed where he led. The other men too followed closely but noiselessly behind. She focused her attention on her surroundings, and felt a flood of panic as she realized she was being led directly into what appeared to be a dungeon. Voldemort felt the girl stiffen as she crossed the threshold into the chamber, and he smiled with delight.

"Don't fear, little pet" he said, turning to face her "I _promise_ that I will not be hurting you down here. This is simply where I stored your present". He stopped abruptly at an unremarkable door to his left, and gestured for her to enter.

The whole party walked into a dimly lit stone room, which at first appeared empty. After a minute of adjusting to the lighting, however, Elsa noticed a younger boy curled up in the corner of the room. She walked closer and recognized him as one of the older boys in her class, although she couldn't remember the name. A few steps closer and she saw that he was shirtless, and looked as though he had been badly beaten.

"Queeee... Queen Elsa?" The boy quietly murmured, a glimmer of hope appearing in his otherwise tired eyes. Horrified, Elsa spun in a fit of fury, placing her body between the boy and Voldemort.

"What have you done to him?" She spat out. Lord Voldemort smiled viciously and produced his wand from his sleeve, pointing it at her.

"Now now my dear. That isn't the reaction you should give your host when he gets you something nice." His wand hovered inches in front of her nose, swaying mesmerizingly as he spoke. In that moment, Elsa was undeniably afraid, but not for herself. _I must save this boy_. Touching the emergency port key in her pocket, she twisted quickly, shoving it into the boy's hand, and quietly said "headmasters office". She spun around just in time to watch Voldemort's face contort into a menacing scowl and mutter "Crucio". In the last moments before blacking out from excruciating pain, she saw the boy disappear with the port key, and she smiled despite herself.

"I want her to suffer". Voldemort said as he stalked up and down the hallway. Severus Snape watched him impassively, not daring to speak.

"I would be delighted to help you, My Lord" Lucius said brightly, "I can assure you that I am up to the task". He looked back at the girl lying on the stone floor, and his lips curled up menacingly. The look on Lucius Malfoy's face made Severus cringe. He had seen time and again what Lucius was not only capable of, but enjoyed doing to young women. Voldemort eyed Lucius warily.

"That _would_ certainly put her in her place... The filthy little mud blood Queen..." He mused the idea over in his head, smiling wryly. "I don't want her dead, Lucius. I want her ruined". Lucius returned his Lord's smile and went swiftly into the other room to collect his prize.

 _Ruined._ Severus nearly choked. _Not her._ He heard Lucius cast a spell, and from the corner of his eye he caught Elsa slowly coming to. He watched her eyes lazily open, and he then could watch no more.

"My Lord" Severus started, bowing slightly to Voldemort, "I would like to volunteer for this honour. Surely torture is more... Effective... With the right tormentor". He looked over as Elsa was scrambling backwards away from Lucius. Voldemort's grin widened at this proposal.

"Lucius!" He called abruptly "I am sorry to take your toy, but a better prospect has befallen me". He stepped into the room with Severus following close behind. Lucius stopped, pinning Elsa's arms above her head. "Severus will be taking your place..."

Elsa woke up to shooting pain in every muscle. _What happened?_ Slowly, cautiously, she opened her eyes to come face to face with the tall blonde Deatheater. And he was smiling. Her eyes froze open in horror as she watched him remove his shirt slowly, discarding it to the floor. Scrambling backwards, she hit her head against the wall, hard. Ignoring the pain, she struggled to pull herself to her feet, but he was there, and with strong, sure hands, he flung her upwards by her wrists.

"What a lovely mud blood to add to my collection. You are quite the prize, Elsa. And today's your lucky day, because after I'm done with you, I'll let you live." Lucius Malfoy's face twisted menacingly into a smile as he pressed her body against the wall as she wriggled in abject horror. And then he froze. She peered behind Lucius to see Voldemort and Severus enter the room. _Please save me Severus._

Severus watched in pain as Lucius dropped the girl, her legs giving out underneath her. Swallowing hard, he pulled his wand out and murmured a spell, binding her arms above her head, pulling her back upright. He saw her blue eyes were filled with tears as he walked closer to her, pushing Lucius out of his way. _So small and fragile. Please... Please forgive me._ His right hand struck out, grasping her hair, pulling it hard to her left side, exposing her pale neck. He heard a small whimper escape her lips, and he hesitated. Pulling her chin up softly, he stared down at her pensively.

"Look at me". He demanded in a silky voice. Batting away unwanted tears, she raised her eyes to look into his.

Elsa found only sadness when she stared up into Severus's eyes. She knew that his intervening was the greatest kindness she could be afforded here. Resolutely, she quieted her sobs and watched as he moved his head down to her neck, and began to kiss her, softly at first, then more fervently. Elsa had never had anyone kiss her before, or touch her in this way, so she surprised both herself and Severus when a small gasp escaped her lips.

Severus was momentarily taken aback when he heard her. Quizzically, he moved his head back up to face her, staring hard into her eyes. Pulling her closer, he pushed her body back against the wall with his, and quietly whispered to her.

" _You are mine_ ".

Moving under her skirt with his left hand, while encircling her waist with his right, he lifted her to pin her against the wall with his weight, and he bit her neck softly, eliciting another pleasant yelp from Elsa. He let his hand graze her bare skin slowly, tugging gently at the silky garments underneath, and he heard her breathing hitch as her hips involuntarily pushed into his. Painfully remorseful, he knew that he was pleased by the noise and the feel of her soft skin under his hands far more than he should be.

Turning around to a snicker, he saw Lucius alone standing in the doorway, watching with fascination. Severus scowled as a smile crept up Malfoy's face.

"Please do continue" Lucius said silkily, leaning into the doorframe. "I'm surprised with you, Severus. You do seem to actually be enjoying her".

"I think I'd prefer to do this without an audience, Lucius" Severus snarled, and grabbing the port key in his robe, almost inaudibly murmured "headmasters office". He caught Elsa quickly, pressing her into him and, in a blur, they reappeared in front of Dumbledore's fireplace.

Elsa could not speak. She had wanted to say at least thank you, but upon her arrival in Dumbledore's office, she froze up. Severus stared down at her with dark eyes and immediately released her from his grasp, pushing away from her as if she were poisonous. She watched as Severus slumped himself into a chair, his hands pulling into his dark hair. She watched as Madame Pomfrey came smoothly in, checking on Elsa. She looked down at the bruises snaking around her wrists. Madame Pomfrey inspected her neck and chest, and she again watched as the healer looked from Elsa to Snape, who was staring in disgust at Elsa's figure. _I wonder why._ She watched as Albus came into the room and knelt down to Severus, speaking in hushed tones. She watched as Albus softly came up to her and led her to a chair beside Professor Snape. And then she started to listen.

"He was going to... " Severus started, speaking to the headmaster. His right hand glided through his black hair, nervously.

"I know Severus. Certainly you did what was best". Albus placed a comforting arm on the younger man's shoulder.

"But look at what I've done. Look at what I've done to _her_!" He gestured to Elsa, who sat motionlessly in the chair next to him.

Elsa stood up then and walked unsteadily to his chair. She immediately knelt down, her eyes meeting his.

"Severus... You saved my life. Very likely at great personal cost... I don't know how I can possibly repay you". Elsa felt herself start to shake, and she closed her eyes, unwilling to cry in front of the two men. Suddenly, she was aware of herself being lifted and, opening her eyes again, saw that he had placed her delicately onto his lap. She curled up tighter, and latched her arms around his neck, unable to prevent silent tears from falling.

"Shh... It's alright now. It's ok..." he murmured in her ear as he held her tightly, stroking her hair with his left hand. Snape looked with uncertainty towards Albus, who smiled sadly at him.

"Take care of her, Severus, for both of your sakes. Voldemort will want to see her under your command now, I'm afraid. " he said thoughtfully as he softly touched the girl's head. Snape nodded in return, his mouth set in a thin, pained line.

Severus cast a spell to walk unnoticed through the halls of Hogwarts with the slender bruised girl in his arms. She was much lighter than he anticipated, and her soft hair brushing his face smelled faintly of lavender, which he found rather pleasant. He had walked nearly halfway to the dungeons before he noticed that her grip on him had slacked, as she had fallen asleep in his arms. _I shouldn't leave her alone._ And so he walked a bit further down the corridor to stop in front of his own door, and with a sigh, he murmured the words that allowed him to pass. Setting her down on the bed gently, he walked over to his chaise and pulled the plush throw off, laying it on top of the still woman.

 _This is truly one of the worst ideas I have ever had._ He paced, unsure of what else to do. _Albus told you to take care of her, not take her into your bedroom._

"Severus..." Elsa murmured, turning over in her sleep. The man in question heard her mid stride, and paused, a wave of shock rippling across his weary face. He inched marginally closer to her and noted that she was still asleep, her still closed long dark eyelashes framing her pale cheekbones perfectly, tangled with bits of long blonde hair. He stayed by her side, guarding her protectively, watching her sleep. It occurred to him that he could think of nothing more peaceful. Pulling the blanket up softly to cover her exposed arm, his eyebrows knotted together as he contemplated his very real feelings for her. Hesitantly, he allowed himself to softly kiss her forehead, and settled into a chair by the dwindling fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa jolted upright from her slumber. _Where am I?_ She allowed her eyes to adjust, and panicked when she did not immediately recognize where she was. Looking around her she ascertained that she was in a lavish bedroom suite, with a large fireplace, an oversized oriental rug, and the biggest bed she had ever slept in. Getting up quietly, she noticed that in one of the arm chairs was the sleeping form of Severus Snape. _Am I in his room?_ She left his side and wandered around the space. Antique, well worn books lined the north wall, adding a touch of hominess to the place. She walked over to a large window and watched as dawn broke over the school grounds, leaf strewn by the impending autumn. Turning towards a small movement near the fireplace, she smiled thoughtfully as Severus Snape woke up.

"Good morning" she said cheerily, walking up to him slowly. She knelt beside his chair and delicately lifted her hand, letting it slide through his hair. _Very soft_. He stared at her, furrowing his brows, and caught her hand in his.

"How...how are you this morning?" He asked quietly. She noticed that he did not let go of her hand, nor did she want him to.

" I should ask you the same question. You slept on a chair..." She gestured with a smirk.

"I see that your ability to state the obvious has not been lost" he scowled as he slowly rose to his feet, pulling her along to a mirror near the corner of the room. Placing her in front of it, he stood behind her, watching her reflection.

Elsa stared at the blonde woman in the mirror. Her fair skin was bruised and cut all the way up her arms, and, as she turned her head, she saw additional darker bruises lining her neck, trailing down to her chest. She touched the spots, momentarily confused, and looked at Severus's reflection quizzically. He looked distraught, and warily looked back at her.

"These are from..." She started, realization dawning on her, but was cut off abruptly.

"From me. I did that to you… Please forgive me, Elsa." He said, unable to look at her face. Elsa closed her eyes, remembering what had transpired only yesterday. His touch, his mouth on her, all flooding back in a wave of emotions. She walked up to him, touching his arm.

"Look at me". She murmured. He turned to face her, eyes downcast. Her right hand snaked up into his hair, gently coaxing him to move his gaze upwards.

"Severus, you do not get to feel guilty..."she started, "you saved my life. And this" she gestured to the bruises lining her neck "this..." She stammered and then turned her back, flustered and flushing a soft red. She started again, speaking more quietly.

"No one has ever... Kissed me before. It felt..."

Severus felt his face pale. _So innocent. How is it that no one_ ever _got near her, as beautiful as she is? And you, Severus, you took that away from her._ He was disgusted with himself and felt mildly disoriented. She turned back around, red faced, to stare up at him. Her fingers were knotted in each other, and she appeared nervous.

"Good. It felt... Good" she looked down at her twisted hands, noticing that a few stray snowflakes had escaped them.

"I know you couldn't possibly have felt... How I felt... Yesterday, you could hardly look at me. I just... I don't want you to feel guilty, Severus. I was in a position where I was… Imposed upon, I know this. And… I might not enjoy covering this up, or certainly the way it came to pass" she gestured to herself "but, I do not regret the person who has caused it".

Severus Snape had been truly surprised very few times in his life. This was one of them. He stared hard at the clearly embarrassed girl before him. Her cheeks brightened, highlighting her clear blue eyes. She was nothing short of stunning. And smart. And brave. And try as he might, he could ignore her no longer. Bending his body around hers, he lifted her chin to stare into her eyes. He smiled as he felt her arms slide up to touch his face, pushing her body marginally closer to him. _Divine. She is divine._

"It has been too difficult to stay away from you, Elsa..." He whispered, and pulled her chin up to plant a soft kiss onto her lips. He felt her smile as she kissed him back leisurely. Their connection was electric, and he felt her pull closer to him, wrapping her thin arms around his neck.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment of serenity. Severus backed off her slowly, smiling down at her. She returned his smile, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Come in" Severus called with a scowl, dropping the ward on his door. He was irritated with the interruption, and wanted only to get back to what could only be a beautiful delusion with the clever young woman who stood by his side.

Albus Dumbledore entered the room with a cheerful grin, wearing a ridiculously bright purple and gold robe. He looked at the scene in front of him, Elsa leaning cautiously into Severus's side, and couldn't help but feel a little smug at their casual intimacy. From the moment he met Elsa, he felt as though she would complement his dear friend, despite their age gap. _And they do look like a pretty pair, I daresay_. He smiled as Elsa placed her small hand on Severus's back fondly, looking expectantly at Albus.

"I came to check on you both, but it appears as though you are doing perfectly fine _together_ " his emphasis on together was not lost on either of the younger people. He winked at Elsa, and then, before departing, turned to Severus directly, staring at him with a grin.

"Don't forget about the Autumn ball tonight my friend. I am sure, with the addition of such a stunning partner, even you may enjoy this one". And with that, he vanished in a small puff of smoke and laughter.

Elsa smiled up at Severus after Dumbledore had left them. Grazing his cheek with the back of her hand, she turned to touch the door.

"Please, from now on.." she said earnestly, cocking her head to the side. Snape's eyes lit up with eagerness and moved swiftly to the door, pushing Elsa softly against it. He reached down and pulled her body close to him, covering her mouth with his.

Kissing Severus confirmed to Elsa what she already knew deep down, that she was falling in love with him. Her body was on fire from where he held her, kissed her, and looked at her. And she thought that he felt the same, making it all the more wonderful and surprising to her. Breaking free of him softly, she glided out of the room without looking back, conscious of his eyes trailing her.

Back in her private room, she took the time to really assess the damage that had been done the night before. Her legs had acquired several new bruises, and, wincing, she discovered a soft spot on her head from where she hit the wall. Her muscles still ached a bit, but otherwise she felt alright. Looking at herself once more, she realized how lucky she was. _This could have been so much worse_. She smiled ruefully at the fact that Severus Snape had saved her in such an... unconventional way. She let her mind wander as she showered and brushed her long hair out. Hearing a knock on her door, she jumped in surprise, and, donning her bath robe, opened the door to five Slytherin teenage girls.

"Queen Elsa!" They all spoke at once. A tanned brunette girl took the lead and started in a sing song voice.

"We were wondering if you would help us get ready for the ball tonight? Please say yes!"

"You always look so lovely, please please!" Another one chimed in. Gesturing, Elsa led the girls into her room. For the better part of the day she helped transfigure dresses, charm faces, and arrange hairstyles. She noticed that all of them wanted to wear a pale blue color, which apparently was due to her influence. Sitting with girls only a couple years younger than herself, she felt as though the age difference was more vast. They were sweet girls, surely, but their interests varied greatly. It was nearly five o'clock when the students were satisfied, leaving Elsa alone to contemplate her own attire.

Severus Snape arrived in the Great Hall at precisely 6. He walked quickly and quietly towards the Head table, narrowly avoiding large groups of children, dancing and chatting. Looking out from his vantage point, he noted that a majority of the female students were wearing what could only be described as Elsa-esque attire. _Little clones_. Even a few of the female teachers had chosen a soft blue color, and he thought wryly that the Autumn Ball looked far more like winter than fall. Moving his gaze left, he caught Sybill Trelawney in a painfully orange satin dress walking towards him. Sighing, he bowed slightly to the woman.

"Sybill." He said with a disinterested look.

"Oh Severus, always so loathsome of balls. You _will_ be dancing tonight. I require a partner, and I it appears as though you are not otherwise engaged". She drawled. He annoyedly looked away, unwilling to commit to an answer, which is when he saw Queen Elsa enter the room.

Severus stared as the beautiful woman drifted into the room. She wore a deep emerald silk dress which clung to her lithe frame. Her hair was pulled into a thick braid, which hung down around her left shoulder. Her face brightened as the students smiled and waved at her as she passed, and she sweetly waved back, acknowledging them. He was struck by the fact that she looked quite like something he had seen out of a fairytale book as a child.

Professor Trelawney stared at Professor Snape, waiting for an answer. She followed his averted gaze and watched with curiosity as his eyes were tracking Queen Elsa while she walked through the hall. In moments, Elsa too was at the Head Table, only to be immediately accosted by Remus Lupin, who led her out to the dance floor. Sybill watched Severus's face darken.

"Professor Snape" Trelawney called again in agitation. Severus glance back at the woman, and frowned as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

Elsa watched with interest as Severus was forced to dance with Sybill Trelawney. It was a most amusing partnership, and she smiled as Severus's face went from a look of displeasure to a pointed scowl at the woman he was holding. Although she was amused by the sight before her, she was also a bit disappointed that he was not her partner. She quieted the small jealous thought and instead concentrated on Remus. He was an enthusiastic dancer and they whirled around the room, laughing and chatting. As the song ended, she felt a strong hand at her back, causing her cheeks to warm. She turned to face Severus looming over her protectively.

"I believe this next dance is mine, Remus" he said acidly. Professor Lupin smiled darkly, kissing the back of Elsa's hand, and then turned away to find another partner. Elsa felt the palpable tension between the two men. She whirled to face Severus, and he grasped her hand to begin the waltz, moving his other hand to push her into him. He stared down pensively at her, causing her to flush further.

"What... Was _that_?" She said at last, as he spun her around gracefully. _He really is an excellent dancer._

"I do not appreciated the way he looks at you" he said quietly. He watched as her left eyebrow raised, then a smile appeared on her face.

"Well... I did not enjoy the way that Trelawney looked at you..." She said sweetly. He frowned mockingly in return, enveloping her further into his arms. Elsa leaned her head to lay directly onto his chest, and sighed.

"I do enjoy this, however" she murmured, closing her eyes as the song slowed. He observed that several students and teachers were watching them with keen interest. Among them, he noticed specifically that Minerva McGonagall had an amused smile cross her face.

"I think, my Queen, that you laying on my chest as you are will inspire some interesting rumours." He felt her cheekbones rise into a smile on his body, and she moved her head to look up at him, batting her eyelashes suggestively.

"Oh dear. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" She bit her lip, contemplating the man who held her. As the song ended, he lifted his index finger to lovingly graze her cheek, and then turned abruptly, stalking off the dance floor. Elsa smiled at his departing figure, and, as she turned around, noticed a line of men who had formed to ask for a dance. _Best get this over with Elsa_ , she thought, forcing a smile as she was claimed yet again on the dance floor.

Severus Snape walked silently around the perimeter of the room, training his eyes on Elsa and her numerous dance partners. He did not particularly like watching her with the others, however, he did notice that she seemed a bit disinterested and distracted, which helped him to push his jealousy aside. It was hard for him to believe that she could possibly want him as he wanted to her, and he was feeling almost sure that he had but dreamt up the past twenty four hours. And yet, scanning the room again, he caught her eye, and he felt a palpable, tangible connection between them. Catching his breath, he walked out of the hall and into the chilled autumn air.

Walking through the school gardens, Severus saw several young couples lost in one another. Normally he would condone the activity, but tonight he too was lost, in his own reverie. He walked along without purpose, but stopped abruptly when he heard his name. A pair of older students that he recognized from his class as being rather subpar were gossiping as they rested on a large willow tree.

"Queen Elsa couldn't possibly like _Professor Snape_ " the boy whined.

"Did you see the way they looked at each other, Neville? I thought... Well hmm... I thought it was sort of romantic. And he is sort of handsome you know..." The blonde girl replied.

"But she's so _beautiful_. And he's so _old_. Don't go around telling me that you think Snape is handsome. Disturbing, Luna". Severus Snape watched as the boy rolled his eyes. Stepping out into their line of sight, he glared at the boy, who, upon seeing the very teacher he was just talking about, nearly choked.

"I believe you both will be going inside now" he said acidly. The boy nearly tripped as he ran away, but the girl leisurely traipsed past him with a knowing smile. Frowning, Severus sauntered over to the tree, placing his back to the cold bark.

Looking up, he watched as Elsa appeared around the corner, intently searching the garden. He observed as the moonlight reflected gracefully off her pale skin, highlighting her slender shape. He saw her bite her lip in frustration, an interesting quirk of hers that he found quite pleasant, further driving his desire to close the distance between them. As she turned her back, he walked silently and stealthily up to her, and stopped only inches short of touching her body.

"You look lovely this evening" he said quietly, startling her, and she turned to face him.

"I have been looking everywhere for you" Elsa whispered, a smile playing on her face. He noticed that her body seemed to relax at the sight of him. With a long finger, he pushed back a tiny piece of hair from her face.

"And why is that?" He spoke casually, dropping his hand down to his side. Her wide eyes searched his, and she put a delicate hand on his.

"Because I don't wish to be parted from you" she said frankly, eliciting a momentary look of surprise on his face.

 _I would never wish to be parted from you, dearest_ , he thought. _Such an amazing, brilliant woman._ He pulled her hand up to his mouth, softly kissing each smooth knuckle. His eyes warmed to her smile, and he dropped her hand slowly, encased in his own.

"Do you have any idea how much I care for you?" He said at last. He heard her inhale deeply, searching his eyes in the moonlight. She moved forward, closing the gap between them, and, stretching up on her toes, kissed him softly, letting her hands rake through his hair.

"And I you..." she breathed between each kiss. And, opening his eyes, he watched mesmerized as a field of bright red roses bloomed around them. Severus saw Elsa open her eyes and stare in wonderment at her creation. He knelt, picking one of the flowers between his long pale fingers, and twisted it around, admiring the perfection in front of him.

"Severus..." Elsa said quietly, gesturing with her finger "I believe we have company". Turning from her, he observed several students staring agape at the proximity of the teachers, then at the field of flowers which had appeared before their eyes. He grimaced, walking quickly in the direction of the children, but Elsa ran ahead, putting a small hand on his chest, successfully stopping his progression. Raising her other hand, she spun on her feet, facing the students who had not yet moved.

"We... We'll leave..." The young boy started, touching the arm of the girl on his left.

"That is quite unnecessary..." Elsa said smoothly, looking back at Professor Snape, "we will let you enjoy your evening in peace". And with that, she spread her arms out and down, creating a gentle breeze of colorful flower petals which permeated the space. The red haired girl smiled, grasping at a flower in delight, lifting her eyes thoughtfully to Queen Elsa. The girl watched as the young blonde woman returned her smile and walked away, being led by Professor Snape. It was probably the only time that she had not been afraid of the dark, tall man who walked into the distance, and it occurred to her that the two teachers, while very different, looked very complimentary when walking beside one another.

Elsa and Severus walked briskly through the dark halls of Hogwarts side by side. At the fork which split their destinations, Severus swept her up into his embrace, placing her back softly against the cool stones and kissed her fervently. Too soon, he released her and watched amused as she flushed, overwhelmed with pleasure. Regaining her composure, she smoothed her dress and hair back to their rightful positions, conscious of his gaze. He bowed gracefully to her, taking her hand in his and softly brought it to his mouth.

"It has been my pleasure..." He whispered, staring deep into her eyes. And then, turning on his heel, he stalked down the right corridor into his private rooms.

Elsa lingered in the hall watching Severus's form disappear into the shadows. She felt bereft without his presence, and wondered how she could possibly fall asleep with her heart pounding as it was.

"Severus Snape..." She muttered quietly to herself, her fingers coming up to touch her red lips. She turned after a minute more and walked leisurely to her rooms, humming as she went. Opening the door, she quickly changed and threw herself into bed, falling asleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up wake up wake up!" Elsa heard a small, high pitched voice sing into her ear. Grumbling, Elsa turned away from the noise, covering her face with her arm. The bed creaked as the origin of the noise moved towards Elsa, and sighed.

"Elsa! Get uuuup!" A slight girl with red braids and freckles struggled to pull Elsa into the upright position, despite the protest of the blonde woman. Elsa opened her eyes cautiously to the sight of her sister Ana smiling brightly at her.

"Ana!" Elsa squealed, pulling the younger girl into a tight squeeze. The hug was mirrored with delight, and Ana pulled b

ack to look at her sleepy sister.

"I had to come visit you! Something has happened..." Ana said, smiling brightly. She pushed her left hand into Elsa's face, letting her new shiny diamond ring reflect tiny rainbows onto Elsa's skin. "Kristoff asked me to marry him!" She squealed again, grinning to her ears. Elsa's face betrayed momentary shock, but it quickly evaporated into a look of happiness for her sister.

"Wow, Ana.." She said, hugging her sister more tightly "... Well, that is so wonderful! I am so happy for you". Elsa knew that this would make her little sister happy. _And Kristoff is a good man,_ she thought to herself. A grin appeared on Elsa's face as she saw how elated Ana was. Ana ran through the whole engagement process animatedly, not sparing any details. They laughed and talked for several hours, until Ana heard her stomach growl, and the topic turned to more immediate needs.

"Look at me, I've been talking about myself all morning!" Ana said as they walked to the Great Hall for a late breakfast, holding Elsa's arm in her own. "How are you? How is this place with all the... magical stuff?" Elsa noticed that Ana averted her gaze from the paintings with people in them.

"It's... Exciting..." Elsa started, trying not to betray too much. They crossed into the room, and Elsa led Ana to an unoccupied table. Elsa watched entertained as Ana jumped when food appeared before them out of thin air. Cautiously grabbing a scone from a floating tray, the younger sister scanned the sparsely occupied room.

"There aren't very many people here..." Ana said thoughtfully as she chewed. Ana watched as Elsa poured herself some tea and looked around, as if she were searching for someone.

"Yesterday night was a ball... Lots of people are probably still sleeping". Elsa said at last. Ana nodded and observed as a very tall man in all black floated into the room. She caught his eye, and watched as his brows furrowed together in what could only be interpreted as confusion. She noted that he had an air about him which was both dignified and frightening. She continued to follow him with her eyes as he sat down with a few other older people which she assumed to be the teachers. Looking back to Elsa, she casually pointed him to her.

"Elsa, do you know that man?" The elder sister gazed up at the high table, catching the quizzical eye of the Potions Master. Flushing, she looked back into curious dark blue eyes. Biting her lip to hide a smile, Elsa whispered back to her sister.

"That is Severus Snape".

From the Head Table, Severus gazed out in interest at Elsa and her companion. He took in the red haired young woman, her freckled cheeks framing her wide ocean colored eyes. She was a bit more angular than Elsa, but it was obvious that they were siblings. She too was beautiful, but appeared to be annoyingly animated. He watched as her slender finger point directly at himself, and saw Elsa peer up at him from behind thick lashes. He noticed that she bit her lip, _ah that lip_ , and color crept up her cheeks, painting her otherwise pale skin a soft pink hue. Scanning past the two women, he caught the entrance of Dumbledore, who strode up to the girls with a pleased smile.

Ana stared wide eyed as a tall elderly robed man with a long beard scraping the ground walked up to her and her sister, bright eyes peering over his small moon shaped spectacles.

"Hello Elsa, hello Ana" he winked as Ana's mouth fell slack at his recognition of her. "I hope you two are having a pleasant morning. Might I suggest that you follow me to the Head Table..." He smiled at Elsa "... I am sure Ana would like to meet some of the other teachers here, don't you agree my dear?" Elsa bit down on her lip again, and, following closely behind the headmaster, she walked up to the Head Table, arm in arm with her sister.

Elsa was overwhelmed with the amount interest the other teachers had in Ana. She was well aware that Ana could charm just about anyone. _Always everyone's favourite_ , she thought, smiling ruefully at her sister as she watched Ana go on about something excitedly. Leaning back against the table with her hands, Elsa observed quietly and sighed, wishing she had the natural ability to entertain a room. Curiously, she noticed Severus come up to Ana, gracefully bowing, and began a discussion with her. The picture before her caused Elsa to cover a laugh with her hand at the two polar opposites. Placing her hand back down onto the tabletop, it was almost immediately covered with the hand of Professor Lupin, who had quietly snuck up on her. He leaned in conspiratorially, and smiled.

"What, my dear, is so funny?" He said smoothly in her ear, and then followed her eyes to the sight of a beautiful fire red haired spirited young woman chatting and continuously touching a rather flustered looking Severus Snape.

"Your sister?" He asked her, receiving a slight nod. "Well, she is _almost_ as beautiful as you..." He smiled again at her, and winked. "But I think we'd better go save her before Professor Snape casts a no-noise spell on her, yes?" Taking Elsa's arm, Remus walked gracefully up to the person in question. He saw Severus stiffen at the nearness of Elsa and himself, and it spurned a very pleased smile from the part-time werewolf.

Ana turned to see Elsa on the arm of a rather pleasant looking man, and beamed in their direction. The man took Ana's hand in his, kissing it lightly, and reflected her pleasing smile.

"My dear, how about we give Grumpy Old Severus here a reprieve and go on a walk". He said loudly enough for Severus to grit his teeth and scowl at the man. Ana hesitated, and observed as Elsa glided over to stand directly next to Professor Snape, blushing slightly as he glanced down at her. She watched as her sister lifted her eyes to the tall man at her side, mirroring a look of some emotion that Ana could not quite grasp. She had never seen her sister look at anyone in that way. _What was that..._ And then both eyebrows shot up in recognition.

"Actually, I am quite enjoying my discussion with Severus..." Ana started, a smirk appearing on her face, "but, I am sure my _sister_ would love a nice walk this morning..." Remus, enthused with the idea, reclaimed a very confused Elsa and nearly dragged her outside, affirming excellent weather. Ana watched Severus's face darken as the pair exited hastily. He turned to move away, but stopped short as two small hands pushed him forcefully.

"Oh no, you aren't going ANYWHERE". Ana said, eyebrow raised and arms crossed. Severus looked down at Ana with disbelief and confusion. _Try to be nice_.

"Is there a reason for your impertinence, madam?" He said after several moments, placing his arms across his chest.

"She likes you. I can tell that she likes you..." She whispered to him, cocking her head to one side, "do you... Do you like her? I know you may think it's not my business, but she's my sister! She doesn't just... like people. She never has before. And I saw the way she looked at you. I just... I want her to be happy". Severus's face betrayed no emotion during her tirade, which irritated Ana, her right foot tapping the ground.

"Ana" Severus said smoothly, pulling her aside discreetly "I too want nothing but happiness for Elsa. She is smart and clever and... I can assure you that I would not want to hurt her, if that is your fear. She is..." He let his sentence hang, unsure of a word to properly describe the woman he cared so much for. He saw Ana's face soften as she stared back at him contemplatively. Reaching for his arm, she smiled up at him.

"Did you tell her?" She whispered kindly. "Did you tell her that you love her...?" From the corner of her eye, she saw Remus return with Elsa and let her arm drop back down to her side. Professor Snape stiffened at her question, and stared down quizzically at the red-head in front of him. Too soon to elicit an answer, Lupin and Elsa strode up to the pair.

"Back so soon, Remus?" Severus said more menacingly than he had intended. _I am growing very weary of this company_ , he thought, although he could not place Elsa into this category. He caught her curious gaze and immediately felt some small relief.

"Professor Lupin had assured me that the weather was pleasant, but a poorly timed rainstorm seemed to have ruined our plans". Elsa said, with a little grin on her face. Snape picked up on her meaning immediately, and he could have kissed her right then and there. _Clever little witch._

After several minutes of painful small talk, Ana pulled Elsa aside and hugged her once more before she had to depart. Despite Elsa's protests that she could stay as long as she liked, she could tell that Ana was missing Kristoff and Arendelle. Too soon, Elsa was left alone with Remus and Severus, standing side by side, both admiring her and detesting one another. Luck was on her side however, when Albus pulled Remus away at just the right moment, allowing just enough time for Severus to offer her his arm and walk back outside into a now cloudless sky.

Walking up to a nearby tree, Severus turned to her, pulling her into him, simply holding her in his arms. In a reciprocal affectionate gesture, he felt her wrap her arms around his midsection. For minutes they stood together, unwilling to move apart from the comfort they provided the other.

Pulling away from her gently, Severus pulled his cloak off, and placed it on the slightly damp ground and sat down, staring out towards the Forbidden Forest. Elsa followed his lead and sat down, leaning her head delicately on his arm.

"What are you thinking of?" she whispered, breaking the stillness in the air with her words. She placed her hand in his and watched as his brows knit together. Turning his head towards her, he stared into her cool blue eyes pensively. Elsa lifted her hand, pulling it up to his face thoughtfully, letting it rest on his planed cheek.

"You..." He said at last, placing his hand over her own. She glanced down nervously, her eyelashes fluttering with pleasure. Looking back up through her dark lashes, her mouth twitched up into a smile. He returned her smile and turned his eyes back toward the forest. His brows knit together as he watched a silvery shadow break through the trees. Standing up for better visualization, he stared in wonderment at the sight before him. A beautiful unicorn walked out into the field before them. He had only seen one other this close before, and felt sure that it was both luck and the Queen beside him which drew it to this spot.

Elsa felt a presence in the trees far before she physically witnessed the majestic creature walk into the sunshine. Mesmerized, she stood up and glided towards the unicorn. A calming sensation moved through her body, and she began to sing faintly, her voice carrying through the field. She reached it, and placed her hand on its muzzle which sent a new wave of serenity through her being. The unicorn dropped his head as if to bow, and lay down before her as her song slowly tapered off. Sitting down with the beast, she continued to hum softly and pat him affectionately, much to the bewilderment of the man behind her.

Severus Snape watched wide eyed as Elsa floated along the grass to the unicorns side. Breaking through the silence, he heard the most heartbreakingly enchanting female voice start to sing. _It's her_. Amazed, he moved several steps forward to better hear and see the magic before him. He felt his breath catch as he witnessed the reverence between woman and creature, as it knelt before its queen. When the melody had ended, Severus looked on stunned as Elsa beckoned him over to her. Walking several steps closer, he saw the unicorn peer up to stare at him.

"Elsa..." Severus started. _This pure and innocent creature will surely not let me get any closer. After all I have done in this lifetime..._

"Severus... It is alright. Please, come here". She reached a hand out to him, and cautiously he strode closer to the animal. The unicorn eyed him curiously, but did not move to get up. Reaching out, he touched her fingertips lightly with his own, feeling a familiar jolt of electricity between them. Wrapping his hand around hers, he settled down in front of the creature with Elsa by his side. He had never been so close to such a fabled beast, as they were not only elusive but also selective of the people whom they would allow near them. Gently and slowly, he lifted his hand up to touch the being's head.

Upon contact, Severus Snape was transported to a dreamlike scene which appeared before him. He rose to his feet and walked curiously towards a strikingly similar man dressed in all black hold Elsa lovingly in his arms. It was an image of himself. He noted the stark differences between the two, their age, their frame, their disposition, and yet they looked so happy that he smiled in spite of himself. Rapidly, the picture ahead of him changed, and he saw himself staring into a mirror, adjusting his tie as soft melodic bells rang in the distance. Albus Dumbledore strode into the scene, wrapping Dream Severus into a fatherly hug. His parents were also there, and the company seemed edgy in excitement. Real Severus furrowed his eyebrows, and tried to walk closer to the group, but the scene changed yet again. Elsa was now walking through the halls of Hogwarts hand in hand with a small raven haired boy. She knelt down to tie his shoe, and the unnaturally pale child grabbed her face, kissing her sweetly on the cheek. Turning towards a noise, the pair shared a knowing smile and the boy ran ahead towards... himself? Stunned, he watched as Dream Severus gathered the boy up into his arms, beaming with joy as the toddler squealed in delight.

The scene ended abruptly, jolting Severus back to the present. Looking into the unicorn's eyes in wonderment, he observed dazed as the beast nodded it's head slightly and rose to its feet, slowly moving away from the couple and sauntering back off into the woods. Turning to his companion, Elsa was staring curiously at him, expectantly.

"Is... Is everything alright?" She asked quizzically, touching his arm. He pushed away from her then, pulling a hand through his hair nervously. Wordlessly he turned away, stalking back towards the school, his long robes whipping through the air behind him.

Elsa reached out her arm uselessly towards the man who had left, and the bruise from his hand was nothing compared to the pain of his departure tearing through her heart. _What did I do?_ Looking at her floating arm through wet eyes, she pulled her hands up to her face, and let them comb through her hair in an attempt to calm herself down. Everything had felt so wonderful, she couldn't figure out the cause of this new fresh emotion. Sighing, she let her head fall back and hit the ground to stare up at the darkening sky. She felt rain drops hit her face, but stayed frozen to the ground, absently blinking the water out of her eyes.

That was too much. The vision that had presented itself to him was too wonderful to be real. And now he would be forced to live out his miserable existence with a vision that was too beautiful to be for himself. A wife. A child. The woman whom he had walked away from could never be _his_ wife, could she? She would never be safe, just as he would never be safe. Not with the Dark Lord growing in power every day. The vision played over and over in his head, as he marched into the halls of Hogwarts. Upon entering, Professor Lupin strode up to him, his mouth set into a hard line.

"Severus". There was anger dripping out of his name. Grabbing his arm, Remus pulled him to the side to a nearby window. Severus broke his arm free, scowling at the man who he was beginning to loathe more and more each hour. He noted that rain was now pouring down outside.

"Look out there, look at what you've caused" Remus snarled, gesturing with his hand. He donned a cloak and pulled the hood over himself. "What have you done to her?" It was then that, through all the rain, he saw Elsa lying motionlessly on the ground, soaking wet. Closing his eyes repentantly, he felt the full force of him leaving her in that moment. She was fragile. She was healing. _And you walked away from her, didn't you? The young, kind, innocent woman who just two days ago you imposed upon in every possible way._ He watched as Remus walked to the door, opening it to go out of doors. Pushing himself back into the present, Severus moved quickly to block the other man's path.

"Severus, I will not allow you to distress her in any way, is that clear? Do you not think I've seen the way you look at her, or the way that she looks at you? She is not to be trifled with, Severus. Despite her superior birth she has been only kindness and modesty since she has arrived, and I will not let you taint that with any undesirable effects. Whenever we have spoken in confidence she has only given your name the highest praise and admiration- how she sees this in you is beyond me. Perhaps you should sort out your own intentions while I go to her." Remus' words stung, but Severus could not help but admire how organically Elsa could elicit such strong, protective reactions from others.

" _I_ will rectify this" he said in a dangerous voice, as he towered over Remus, and swiftly he departed back to where he came from, back to her.

The wind whipped around agitatedly as the sky darkened. Reaching the spot where she lay, Severus picked Elsa up gently and pulled her to his chest. Elsa, now fully aware of his presence, pushed against him, wiggling frantically to get away from him. Glaring down at her angrily, he shouted to her through the storm.

"No". He pulled her back into his arms and started to walk towards a side entrance away from the eyes of a certain professor. Elsa looked away from him, her mouth set into a rigid frown and limply obliged him. A lightning bolt shot out through the ground twenty feet in front of them, and irritatingly, Severus looked down at her. Once inside, he set her down gently onto the cold stone floor and bored his eyes into her.

"That was completely unnecessary" he said coldly, a small shiver pulsing through his body from the rain. He gazed at Elsa who had her arms crossed in front of her in irritation, her clothing completely soaked through. Her eyebrow lifted contemptibly.

"What have I done now, Severus? Honestly, you are getting very hard to predict. What is it that _you_ want from _me_? Is... Whatever this is... _fun_ for you?"

He contemplated her words before he spoke again.

"Would you like me to leave you?" He asked softly. _Surely she would be better off, safer._ Elsa's face softened at his words, and, defeated, she let her body slide down the wall so that she was seated on the floor. Her blue eyes met his black ones as they took a moment to look at one another. Motioning him over with a small hand, he sat beside her on the grey stone. She placed a hand through his wet hair gingerly.

"Severus. I am completely and unalterably in love with you. Of course I don't _want_ you to leave me. But this is all new to me, so, if leaving me alone is... better for you... then that is what we should do". She exhaled, letting her words linger in the dark hallway.

This was the second time this week that Severus Snape experienced real surprise. Words failed him as the lines of his weary face lifted. Lifting her damp chin with his fingers, he stared hard at her, his face looking years younger than she had ever seen it.

"You, love me?" He asked, eyes searching hers with earnest. Tilting her head, she allowed her face to come closer to his, the buzz of palpable tension overwhelming.

"I do, Severus". Elsa whispered, a hint of a grin appearing on her rain soaked face. Her words wound their way through his heart, and the pain which had hardened it these last twenty years melted away. This moment, he knew, would always be burned into his memory. Resting his forehead on hers, he quietly returned the sentiment with absolution.

"You are the most exquisite creature, Elsa..." he stopped to catch his breath, and, staring into her eyes, watched as they clouded over in tears "...and I wish to never be parted from _you_ from this day on. Truly, I love you, more than you could ever know". Softly, he pulled her head to him with a sure hand, kissing her tenderly on the mouth.

Standing, he swept Elsa easily into his arms and carried her down the corridor. Elsa laughed as she and Severus were surrounded by a multitude of boisterous Hogwarts ghosts which appeared out of thin air. Too wrapped up in one another, they didn't notice an old man with half moon spectacles smiling as the two kissed again before turning out of his sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Once in his private rooms, Severus gingerly returned the young woman to her feet just as a poorly timed coal black owl interrupted by gliding through the open window. Perching itself on an armrest, it cocked its head and blinked expectantly at the pair, its beak delicately closing around a wrapped scroll. Sighing, Snape strode up to the animal, and the parcel dropped into his waiting hand. Elsa, a bit confused by the exchange, watched as Severus unrolled a formal looking paper embossed with a large and ornate letter S. As he read, she came up to the bird who cooed almost dovelike as her hand softly came down to pet the creature. She heard a dissatisfied grunt escape the man as he progressed, and she smirked as his familiar furrowed brow was now in full effect. Looking up from his scroll, his face softened.

"This is far less amusing than you might think. I have been called..." Elsa's eyes widened in concern and he grimaced. "... To dinner. With my family." He watched as her face relaxed and then her lips upturned and he frowned again as she began to laugh, her cheeks red from hysteria.

Catching her breath, she stared up at him quizzically. "Severus, you can not be seriously upset at the prospect of spending time with your parents".

"They are miserable human beings and I prefer to drag myself through such painfully awkward meetings as infrequently as possible." He said, stalely. "I would much prefer my evenings to consist of you alone." He pulled her closer to him and let his hand run through her still damp hair. Lighting the fireplace with his wand, he ushered her to the kindling to warm herself, wrapping a large hand around her waist.

"You should go. As unfortunate as they may be, sometimes it is better to have them than not..." She said quietly, staring down into the fire.

Hearing the plain sorrow in her voice, Severus's mouth hardened into a thin line. Catching her chin between his long fingers, he kissed first her mouth, then her forehead. "Perhaps you are right", he mused "but if that is the case then you will find no reason in not joining me". _If she is there, perhaps it would not be so awful._

Elsa looked up at him through her long dark eyelashes, her cheeks flushing from both the heat of the fire and the implication of his request. _He wants me to meet his parents._ "I... I would like that very much".

While she readied herself, Elsa had grown exponentially more nervous at the impending meeting. She had watched as Severus owled back in his beautiful script indicating his acceptance and that he would be bringing a guest, and then they had left one another to tidy up. Elsa settled on a slimming long sleeved light blue silk gown under her warm black cloak and left her long hair to fall as it may down her back. If she was worried about her attire it was quickly dispelled by the pleased admiring eye of her companion, who chose an ornate black suit and plain black cloak which swept around her into a kiss before they apparated in front of a very large black Victorian complete with a sprawling garden and wrought iron gates. It was clearly the house of a wealthy family from old money, and it seemed comforting to her as it was of familiar taste to the man by her side. He looked down at her curiously, and extended his arm for her to take.

"It is rather dark and cold..." He started, watching her expression as she studied the house on their walk to the front entrance, trying to gauge her impression. Although he would rather not admit to it, he was quite anxious for her approval.

"Both of which I like..." She reminded him with a beaming smile. Taking comfort in her words, he relaxed marginally as he rapped twice on the large iron door. In seconds a small house elf ushered them in quietly, leading them through a beautiful old entryway into a large marbled sitting room.

A singular tall spectacled man sat stoically in a large chair reading through the Daily Prophet. Gripping marginally tighter to Severus, she was lead to the older gentleman who peered up over his glasses to stare with interest at herself. Setting the paper aside, he rose from his chair and walked smoothly up to her, bowing elegantly and reaching her hand to politely kiss.

"This is indeed quite a pleasure. It is... infrequent... that Severus brings a dinner guest. I am Tobias Snape". Looking up at him, she was struck by the facial similarities between the two men, although where Severus had eyes black as night, Tobias had warm chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at him thoughtfully.

"Father" Severus said "this is Queen Elsa". She saw the older man's face change in recognition of her name and his light skin flushed. Looking back at Elsa, he was about to start up again when a small thin older woman nearly flew into the room. Without hesitation, she came directly up to Elsa and, capturing her arm in excitement, led her off without a second glance at the two gentlemen. Looking behind her shoulder at the last second, Elsa caught a sympathetic nod from Severus as he started a conversation with his father.

The willowy woman was of course Eileen Snape, Severus's mother. Elsa had never met a person who was so brusque and commanding, yet fragile and chattery. She would go from topic to topic as if she was running a marathon, and demanded attention in very... unsubtle ways. Elsa was given a thorough tour of the house and then an equally thorough tour of Eileen's life, only briefly touching on the parts including her son which interested Elsa the most. She then questioned the poor blonde girl for nearly half an hour straight on her life, pedigree and how she was to be acquainted with her son. By the time the pair made it back to the sitting room, Elsa wasn't sure if she had made a good or poor impression of herself or if Eileen even liked her son much.

As the ladies entered the room, both the gentlemen rose to greet them. Severus slid a comforting arm around Elsa's waist which sent a spark up her body. Flushing, she smiled up at him wearily. Tobias Snape did not allow this intimacy to go unnoticed, and a small smile spread up his face.

"Elsa, would you mind taking a small reprieve with me? I am in need of a slow, quiet walk, neither of which I am sure you experienced with my wife". He glanced at Eileen who turned an angry shade of red and quickly he took the blonde girl's hand before Mrs Snape could make too much of a fuss.

Tobias Snape was true to his word and said very little as the pair made their way through the back doors and out into the garden. In fact, nearly a quarter of an hour transpired before he spoke to her.

"I cannot recall a time in which Severus brought a companion home..." He said thoughtfully, looking down at her with curiosity. "He seems very...taken with you". He watched as her eyelashes fluttered and her cheeks changed hue.

"And I am with him..."

Severus Snape stared at his mother blankly and crossed his arms, waiting for what he could only imagine was a barrage of critical insults at his person. She always quite reminded him of a snake ready to strike, how fitting for a Slytherin family. She watched him hawk like as she crossed to sit on the sofa on the far side of the parlour.

"Severus..." She called out to him, putting a firm hand down onto the seat to her left. Stifling a sigh, he followed her instruction.

"Severus, we should talk about... Her..." Abruptly he cut her off.

"Mother. Before you even begin, please know that your opinion of her does not matter to me in the least. Everyone under the sun loves her, which is perhaps why you may not. Elsa is mine. There is nothing you can say that would dissuade me". He waited, as a pinched look passed across her sharp face.

Eileen rose from her seat with as much dignity as she could muster and grabbed his hand forcefully, nearly dragging him with her up the familiar old wrought iron staircase. She pulled her wand out of her dress sleeve and flung open the adjourning door to her private rooms. Pointing to a burgundy upright wingback, she commanded her son to sit, which he did so begrudgingly. Rummaging through a large case, she came back to stand directly in front of him.

"Severus. You were very clear just now. Let me be equally frank. You will need to be careful, you have placed yourself in a heady predicament with… He Who Shall Not be Named…by actually caring for the girl. He must _never_ know. However..." Opening her palm to him, a delicate antique bright emerald ring threw rainbows throughout the otherwise dreary space. His brow creased, and he looked from the ring to his mother's face. "This was your great grandmothers. It is now yours. I want you to put good use to it". Her tawny eyes clouded over a bit, to his surprise. Controlling herself, she straightened and pushed her thin long nose up into the air haughtily.

"I'm not saying that she isn't too young. Nearly half your age Severus. And quite possibly the most dangerous person to want. But I like her, at least as well as anybody..." She trailed off, trying desperately to appear nonchalant. She pushed her hand closer to him, and gently Severus picked up the ring, letting it twirl between his fingers. He could not recall a time in which his mother was overly giving or thoughtful, so he accepted the gift with a small nod.

"Thank you". He said at last as he stared at the delicate ring in front of him. His finger lingered over the engraving on the back, an ornate golden S sitting atop his family crest.

It was half past seven when Severus Snape found Elsa alone in his old, dimly lit laboratory, leaning over the worn wooden table which held manuscripts from his Hogwarts days. Unnoticed, he watched her tuck her thick hair behind her ear and sigh thoughtfully. His gaze linger over her pale neck, down her soft smooth back and to the small curve of her behind. _Exquisite._ He wanted her, of this he was certain. She was his in every sense of the word.

Silently he came up behind her, pressing his hard body against her soft curves. He heard her suck in air, settling into him. Moving his arms up to her shoulders he caresses down to her small wrists and locked them into place on the table, successfully trapping her between the table and himself. He heard a small gasp come from her red lips, and, pushing his hips harder into her, he kissed her ivory neck, leaving a noticeable trail of small crimson marks. Nuzzling his face into her hair he inhaled her scent, light and flowery, and he allowed his right hand to move from her hip to her small waist up to her small firm breast, caressing her through her silky dress. Elsa involuntarily pushed herself back against him, feeling him hard on her.

Severus turned Elsa around to face him, and swept a finger briefly across a smooth cool cheek. He stared down at her as she chewed her bottom lip, clearly flustered. He could think of nothing more beautiful.

Elsa stared up through her long eyelashes into the face of the man she loved. She was struggling to breathe with him so close to her. She felt him push against her again, their bodies dangerously close. It was a strange experience being wanted, and Elsa hoped that her inexperience didn't show too much. She bit down on her lip and let her hands delicately slide up his chest, resting to circle around his neck. Elsa practically beamed as he smiled his wry grin back at her, and, to her surprise, he grasped her waist and lifted her up onto the table behind her, separating her slender legs to push his body between them, closing the gap between them.

"Elsa" Severus nearly whispered as he pushed her hair back gently off her face. _So lovely._ Like a porcelain doll. His dark eyes stared deep into her light ones, and she flushed with innocence. Sighing, he picked her up again, this time settling her down onto her feet, kissing her forehead and pulling her to him.

"Thank you" Elsa whispered into his chest. He felt her snuggle into him, and he tipped her chin up to look down onto her face.

"I love you" he said softly, chastely kissing her lips. Leisurely he clasped her hand and led her out of the room, before he got carried away again. He chastised himself internally for his lack of propriety with her. Swallowing hard, he regained control of himself, mouth hardening into a thin line as he swept Elsa out of the room on his arm.

Tonight's dinner at Snape House was, without exception, the mostly lively it had been in longer than Severus could remember. Elsa was a little beam of sunlight that warmed the room with her conversation, demeanor and breathtaking smile. This of course was rather ironic as she was several degrees cooler than the rest of the party. He watched amused as she clearly and completely captured the heart of his father, who spoke more during dinner than he had heard in years. He even noticed his mother looking between them with a cat-like grin, which of course quickly changed into a look of disinterest upon being caught. Elsa rubbed his arm with her left hand every few minutes as a little reminder of her affection, which he found both charming and also a good reminder to participate every once in awhile. Staring down at her hand he wondered absentmindedly what it would look like with his grandmother's ring adorning it.

 _"_ Severus" Tobias interrupted, bringing his son back to the present conversation, "Elsa was just telling us about her home in Arendelle. It sounds beautiful, and your mother and I do need a little vacation away from these dismal London skies". Tobias turned to Elsa, who smiled at the older man.

"You are always welcome in Arendelle. We could show you around sometime..." She stopped and turned to Severus, biting her lip and raising a questioning eyebrow, " that is, of course, if you'd like to visit, Severus..." Her wide eyes looked hopeful at him as he smiled and placed his hand into hers. He nodded in agreement, his eyes searching hers.

"I would."

That night Elsa had a dream. She dreamt that a raven haired man with razor sharp features and pale skin pulled her into him, unafraid of her curse. He touched her, skimming her neck, then her face with long thin hands. He was strong and tall and powerful, embracing his magical gifts. Sure and confident, he pulled her lips to his and she was lost in him, her legs wrapping around him.

Elsa woke up from her dream and felt at peace. His arms wrapped around her midsection, she was inextricably curled into Severus Snape's long lean body, holding her firmly to him. Her smile gleamed in the dark room as she remembered asking him to stay with her in her dormitory. His look of surprise at her brazen request only made her love him more. She was grateful that he was understanding and kind, never pushing her for more than she wanted. After hours of quiet intimate discussion on their lives, she fell asleep softly in his strong arms. She had never felt so safe and special in her whole life. _So this is what being loved feels like..._

"Elsa. Are you sure you want me to stay?" Severus said softly, his eyebrow perked up in question. He watched as her eyes widened innocently, and he was lost yet again in the soft blue irises.

"Severus. I trust you. Please, I don't want to be without you." And it took no more from her to sweep inside. He watched as she lit a fire with her small hand and then tugged at his shirt, coercing him with her onto her bed. Snuggling into the crook of his arm, she sighed and he pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her body lining his and the smell of her hair curling around his face. He smirked as she played with the buttons on his shirt, tracing invisible patterns on his torso. Catching her hand, he moved himself on top of her, arms around her head.

"You are mine. Do you understand?" He said darkly, his eyes searching hers. He moved a small piece of platinum hair from her wide eyes, and then she was kissing him softly, pulling him closer to her so that he was pressing on top of her small body.

"I understand." She said softly, gazing up at him, letting a hand push through his curtain of hair. And she did understand, because she felt the same way. _Mine._


	7. Chapter 7

At precisely four twenty three Sunday morning, Severus Snape felt an unpleasant yet familiar tingle on his left arm. His eyes opened in panic as he knew the source of the pain, his god forsaken mark. _Damnit to bloody hell._ Gently, he pulled his right arm softly out from underneath the tiny queen to his side, her hair falling softly onto his side of the bed. _His side_. _How strange that thought could so quickly seem ... Normal? Yes, very normal._ With one last look at the sleeping form of Elsa, he slipped silently out of the room and ran as quickly as he could to apparate, his arm burning to reach its Master.

"So nice of you to join us Severus..." Lord Voldemort frowned at the last addition to their party. Immediately, the tall dark man knelt low, grovelling towards the snake-like creature.

"My Lord..." Severus quietly murmured. Although Snape could not see Voldemort's face, he knew that the man thoroughly enjoyed being worshipped. And worshipped he was, and worshipped Snape would make him feel, if only to protect himself. _And her._ Because now his life meant something more. And he would not leave her, not if he had a say in it. And so he knelt closer, his mouth brushing against Voldemort's shoe.

"Enough" Lord Voldemort said dismissively, with a smirk on his face. Retreating quickly, Snape hung back behind the hundreds of others in the dark, decaying room. Perched on a dirty lounge, Voldemort's face was lit up like Christmas morning. _Bloody terrifying._

"Do you all know _why_ I have called you?" He waited patiently in silence, his smile ever increasing. "I thought not." He paused, pulling himself to his feet, and walked thoughtfully around the room, his face passing too close for comfort near his fearful followers.

"The revolution is upon us! It will all begin soon, my dearest sssserrrrvants" he hissed menacingly. "It will all begin... Midnight. We. Will. Take. Hogwarts." He staccatoed his last words, and a thorough huzzah rang throughout the room, abuzz with dark excitement.

"But..." Voldemort interrupted, quieting the room quickly, "Harry Potter is mine. And their Queen." More cheering shook the room, dust falling softly to the floor, yet there was one wizard whose mouth hardened into a thin, pained frown.

 _Tonight, we will fight. And tonight, someone_ will _die._

Two thousand of Voldemort's followers surrounded the outskirts of Hogwarts School of Magic at around 11 pm. Severus Snape hoped that his warning reached the perceptive headmaster, and he almost smiled as he saw the glint of a shielding spell covering the school grounds. Hogwarts was critically outnumbered, this was painfully obvious when he saw what could only be a couple hundred bodies of teachers and students lined up to defend their school, several hundred yards out. While Voldemort's supporters worked to counteract the shield, he admired the brilliant defiance that was all good in this world as the teachers of Hogwarts held fast their line of defense. He strayed from the others and walked cautiously closer to the blue tint of the boundary line surrounding the main bridge, his wand at the ready. And that is when he heard the shrieks of people in pain, and turned sharply to see a blinding white light streaking through a large pack of wizards and witches, knocking hundreds of them down in the blink of an eye.

When Severus Snape's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he looked upon Queen Elsa, walking elegantly through the frozen tangled mass of people, completely unharmed. Throngs of wizards from afar halted their incantations on the protection ring and a multitude of Avada Kedavra shot out towards her, but her hands were up, defending and deflecting the shots easily back out towards their originators. He could hardly breathe as he watched the seconds go by excruciatingly slowly, thinking it would be the last moment he would see her alive. And then he slowly willed his body to move, just in time for her to catch his eye, and her small hand lifted up towards him and pushed him backwards, sailing him through the air, flying painlessly through the impenetrable barrier between good and evil.

Elsa was eternally grateful that Severus had found a way to contact Dumbledore earlier in the day. Hogwarts had a good six hours to prepare for the onslaught, hours to get other wizards to join the fight, and a moderately decent plan was in place. Still, she did not prepare herself for seeing Severus with _them_. She was thankful that he did not attack her, even in farce, as that would only be too hard given the circumstances between them. By the look on his face he was completely unawares that half of the Hogwarts fighters remained outside the orb, and it gave her hope that this fight was not in vain. But she needed him out of the way, the thought of him in peril terrified her more than the thought of her own demise. There was little time for thought though, and after watching him sail safely out of harm's way, she pulled herself together and fought, because she had quite a bit to fight for.

Looking behind her, Elsa smirked as the cavalry had made its grand entrance into the moonlight, aiding in her initial attack. Light from thousands of wands lit up the night sky illuminating the victorious and fallen faces of all those who fought and died for their cause. And looking back once more, she saw him, robes billowing around his pale body as he snaked through the darkness. Lifting a grisly hand, his eyes cut the distance between them and he flung her upwards by her neck and pushed her into a nearby tree, the trunk cracking from her weight.

Pain. That was all she could feel until she opened her eyes and saw Lord Voldemort loom above her. Before she even knew what she was doing, her hands were up, and she had pushed him away from her, _propellum toltari_ , his mouth twisting into a confused grimace. Blue light blinding red light, Voldemort and Elsa found themselves matched against one another. It was brilliant, and breathtaking, and Elsa was absolutely and noticeably losing. She felt darkness fall upon her as his curse from his wand inched closer and closer to her chest, the pressure having her gasping for breath. Her eyes widened in fear, and just when it was almost over, she felt soft, pleasant pressure wrap around her left hand, and a surge of power pulsed through her body and out through her right hand in a blinding, spectacular white light.

Elsa paced up and down the bright corridor of the infirmary, impatiently tapping her fingers along the wall as she went. It had been three days since the attack on Hogwarts, and the fall of Voldemort. She had received countless praise, and an Order of Merlin for her critical role in Voldemort's death, although she could hardly remember it. Later, she was told that Severus had grasped her arm and completed the Avada Kedavra that was the true absolution of He Who Shall Not Be Named. The whispers of Severus Snape being a true hero started as murmurs, but in the past several days he had received an Order of Merlin, and just as many, if not more accolades than Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and herself. The remaining followers of Voldemort had gone into hiding, funerals were being held for the fallen, and all was slowly but surely returning to normal. _All except Severus._ She had been told that she had blacked out, and, in the process of protecting her, he had been critically hit in the chest, only centimeters away from his heart. _And he has not yet woken up._

Elsa peered into his private room, and watched solemnly as Albus placed a wrinkled hand on Professor Snape's head, brushing away a stray hair. A bubbly nurse buzzed in, carrying another round of flowers for her patient. His room was completely filled from floor to ceiling, a testament to all the good Elsa, and now the world, saw in him. _I wonder what he will think of..._ She stopped short of that thought and sighed, her weight shrugging onto the sterile white door frame. Albus came to her side and took her hand in his.

"You need only have hope, my dear. He will wake up when he is ready." His smile did not indicate any falseness, which Elsa mirrored tiredly. She saw him out and then glided over to Severus Snape's bedside, and watched as he slept, his body rising and falling rhythmically. Grasping his large hand in hers, Elsa sat down next to him and closed her eyes, letting his gentle breathing lull her to sleep.

Severus Snape came to with much less pain than he anticipated. He had been vividly replaying the last moments of the battle in his head for what seemed like an eternity, so he was greatly relieved to wake up from the tiresome recollections. Opening his eyes to the sound of rhythmic blips, he took in the flower piled walls of what he correctly assumed was the hospital. _What in Merlin's name...?_ He could not recall a time in which he was ever gifted flowers, yet here he was in a room practically overflowing with them. Stiffly, he kicked his feet off the bed and walked unsteadily to the wash area, looking at himself through the tall looking glass. He was eternally grateful that this was merely a muggle mirror, the thought of a talking one what with the way he looked sounded hideous. His face was sallow, and his hair, unruly as ever, hung limply around his tired eyes. He reached for his wand and, with a flick of his wrist, he was transformed back into the sort of Potions Master he was accustomed to seeing these many years.

A bouncy nurse burst into his room upon his re entrance, and, startled, dropped the stethoscope that she was haphazardly tossing about, clattering noisily to the linoleum.

"Mr. Snape! Oh my! You shouldn't be up! But I am so glad you are. We are all so grateful to you!" She rushed to his side, trying to shepherd him back to the bed. Having none of it, Severus picked her hand off his arm with a sneer and let it fall back down to her side.

"I am quite alright, thank you" he murmured. Looking around the room, he started "do you happen to know if there is another patient here... A young woman..." Before he could finish, the nurse's eyes lit up and she interrupted, irritating him further.

"Oh! You mean Queen Elsa! My no. She was merely looked over once, she is just fine. I'm surprised she isn't with you right now, actually. She's been here every day, and sleeps on the chair right there" she pointed next to his hospital bed "every night."

"Every night? And how long have I been here?" He demanded, his right eyebrow raised perplexed.

From the entrance of the room, a different, lighter voice answered him.

"You have been here for 9 days too long." Severus turned to the voice of Elsa, leaning softly against the doorframe, a glorious smile lighting up her tear stricken face. She walked up to him slowly, her arms wrapping delicately around his neck and she reached onto her tiptoes to give him a passionate kiss. Ignoring any residual pain, Severus pulled her closer into him, completely disregarding the embarrassed face of the nurse beside them, and pushed his hands into her cool blonde hair, gripping her tightly. He felt her mouth upturn into a smile as he kissed her, which in turn caused him to mirror her smile. He parted from her, looking down into her watery eyes.

"I was so worried Severus. I... " she trailed off tearily, her mouth hardening into a thin plum line. Taking his thumb, he skimmed her bottom lip thoughtfully, eliciting a small smile from her.

"Are you feeling alright, my love?" She said after a bit, letting her head settle onto his large hand. Elsa placed her hands on his torso, letting them slide up his lean body slowly. Severus closed his eyes, soaking in the feel of her hands on him. After a bit, his eyes reopened, and he sighed, finally allowing the stress of the last few days to dissipate, albeit marginally.

"I am fine, my dear." He said at last, kissing the top of her soft hair. He breathed in the smell of lavender, which he was beginning to associate with comfort. Elsa slowly backed up from him, her eyes alight, moving a quizzical brow skyward.

"Still... I think you, Severus Snape, defeator and defector of Lord Voldemort, savior of Hogwarts, receiver of the Order of Merlin..." She watched as shocked rippled over his face and she smiled as she continued "you deserve a moment to relax". And, grasping his hand in hers, she apparated them both to a place that she knew would provide them with solitude.

He looked around the unfamiliar grand room that he was now in with Elsa. A large canopied bed was the dominant piece of furniture, but to the side was a small parlor leading to a marbled balcony. Taking his hand, she led him out to the clear dusky skies of Arendelle, a perfect view of the mountains, blue waters, and Dutch houses dotting the hillside. A small breeze caught Elsa's hair, and he watched her smile proudly upon her kingdom.

"This is Arendelle" he said after a time, he had seen it before after all, and watched her nod her head slowly in response. Walking back inside arm and arm he quietly started again.

"This is your room". He watched her blush and nod again, and he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around him tightly. His lips crushed hers as he walked with her to her blue satin bed, setting her down gently so that her head lay on an oversized pillow. Painstakingly slowly, he pushed one sleeve of her dress aside, then the other, dusting light kisses on her collarbone as he went. The dress material smoothly slid off Elsa under Severus's deft hands and he allowed himself a minute to appreciate what lay underneath the dress. _So beautiful_. He watched Elsa fidget, trying to cover herself in embarrassment.

"Don't. You are so lovely." He pulled her hands away from her body and kissed her forehead, receiving a gleaming smile from the young woman. Sitting upright on her knees, Elsa looked up at him, wide eyed, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it to the corner of the room. She let her hands slide up his bare chest, kissing the soft tuft of dark hair that lay on his porcelain skin. Smirking, he watched as she let her small hands travel south, and, biting her lip in concentration, she removed his pants as well, admiring his well toned form. Grasping her cool hands together, he pinned her onto her back, moving the pillow slightly right to sit directly under her platinum head of hair.

"My turn".

Softly, slowly, Severus Snape removed the last of her clothing, kissing her skin as he went. _So soft. So lovely._ He could not remember the last time he had actually made love to a woman. _Perhaps never, as I have never loved any of them._ Gazing tenderly at the beautiful woman who lay underneath him, he kissed her plum lips, then her collarbone, continuing down to her soft, slender stomach. He reveled in how sensitive she was to his touch, as her stomach and hips arched up to him. Taking his remaining garments off nimbly, he settled his body atop hers, appreciating the feeling of skin on skin. Elsa tugged on his hair, and smiling, he ceded to kissing and touching her, this time with a more greedy, dominant need. _I love her._

Severus Snape woke up with the breaking dawn spilling out onto the marbled floors of an unfamiliar room. He stretched his sore muscles and opened his eyes to the pale bare back of Elsa, her blonde hair wildly tangled on the sheets. His lips upturned as he pushed her hair away, letting his fingers softly trace her spine up and down.

"Hmm..." A sleepy recognition came from the delicate girl. Turning her body to the smooth hands, blue eyes hidden behind platinum hair blinked awake, with a small smile playing on her face.

"Good morning" Severus said quietly, pulling strands of hair out of her eyes. He pulled her chin upwards to place a delicate kiss onto her lips.

"Good morning to you" she replied in a whisper. Elsa, now cognizant that she was covered in only a sheet, embarrassingly pulled it up around herself.

"Darling..." He pushed the sheet aside, letting his fingertips brush her collarbone. Moving swiftly, he lifted her into his arms and walked to the adjoining washroom, smiling as she squealed in surprise.

"Severus!" Elsa laughed as she was set to her feet, pulling him to a large tub.

Severus Snape and Queen Elsa walked quickly and quietly through the large halls of Arendelle Castle, sweeping gracefully arm and arm into the breakfast hall, noticeably startling the two other diners sitting at a long oak table. Kristoff and Ana's eyes widened in unison as the pale, stern faced couple sat across from them and several servants ran like mad to accommodate them.

"Elsa... Severus..." Ana said, giggling without restraint. They looked at her warily, and noticed that Kristoff nudged her softly in the rib. Unstoppable in her quest, Ana continued cheerily.

"I would have hardly guessed the two of you were here, really..." another giggle fit commenced, but she pushed onward "other than this really bizarre weather we were having last night, and then again this morning, isn't that right Kristoff?" She eyed her fiancé with a wide grin as he placed his head in his hands in defeat.

"I mean, who has an hour long blizzards in mid October?" Ana finished that last bit with a cat-like grin and popped the last bite of pancake in her mouth cheerfully. Across the table, Elsa's eyes widened and dropped to her untouched plate, her cheeks burning. Meanwhile, the scowl on the raven haired man to her left, combined with his sharp, night black eyes, successfully embarrassed a now moderately scared Ana.

Kristoff coughed awkwardly, and then spoke to Elsa, his eyes never leaving the table.

"Queen Elsa, Ana and I were going to walk around the town this morning if you would both like to join us..."

Severus Snape was disturbed to find that walking through the streets brought two distinct reactions from the townspeople, an intense love for the younger sister and an equally overwhelming fear for the older. While toddlers reached greedily to be carried by Ana, he did not see one come up to Elsa, some elders physically restraining their children from coming too close to the pale woman. His jaw clenched at this, and he could not help but notice the pained, guilt ridden look that passed over her lovely face.

"They are afraid of her powers" Kristoff had come up behind him, and smiled sympathetically, pulling his cap off and patting a hand through his blonde hair.

Severus pondered his words, but was interrupted from this thought when a small blonde girl of maybe four peered out of her cottage, and hesitantly walked up to Elsa, pushing her hair behind her ears nervously. He could hear her mother calling her back inside, but the girl simply curtseyed, and peered up into the surprised face of her Queen.

"Why hello there" Elsa said at last, dropping to her knee to smile at the girl. Startled, the child jumped back immediately, tripping clumsily over her gangly feet, and, without thinking, Severus pulled his wand out to prevent her fall. _Leviosa._ Floating back up onto her feet gently, the small crowd of people gasped, their faces slack jawed and wide eyed, all trained on him.

"He's like _her_!" he heard a portly man whisper, but Severus's focus moved swiftly to the toddler who was now clinging to his leg, a toothy grin staring up at him.

"Again again!" She said, her little voice exuberant. He had very little experience with small children, a fact that he was rather proud of, considering their penchant for incessantly grabbing, reaching, wanting, and, most annoyingly, crying. His eyes searched out Elsa's, and her blue ones met his with velvety softness. He watched with relief as she sauntered up to him, and settled herself on the cobblestone next to the curious child. The girl, who had now turned her attention to Elsa's open palm, watched as she created a single perfect flower, much to her delight. And then, it was as if everything changed. The mood of the crowd was visibly, palpably altered, as they too became mesmerized by her magic.

"May I have a flower too Queen Elsa?" Another small child approached, her pink lips upturned into a smile. And before he knew what he was doing, he knelt beside Elsa, his own palm slowly sprouting a Leucojum. While the child squealed in glee, his eyes met Elsa's, a smile playing in her eyes.

"Thank you" her voice whispered through the space between them. He rose to his feet, offering his free hand for her to stand, which she clasped tightly, letting her body slide closer to him, and they continued their walk hand in hand, cognizant of the large group of eyes watching them curiously.


	8. Chapter 8

Returning to Hogwarts was bittersweet, but the grandiose castle was in need of repairs, and Elsa and Severus were split up the majority of the first day to perform this task or that, readying the school for the return of its students. Elsa was paired up with Minerva, casting rejuvenating spells around the outer shell of the castle, silently performing their tasks side by side. After several hours of spell-binding, Elsa allowed herself a moment to sit her back against a flat stone trellis and stare out onto the surrounding lake, listening to the silence, interrupted only by the sigh of the breeze and the occasional song of a sparrow. _So serene._ She let herself reflect on the school while she sat, it was the only place that made her feel at home and welcome. She was understood here, and loved. Turning back to her work she caught Minerva staring at her, lips pinched into a tight, curious smile. Not pausing in her incantations, Professor McGonagall swept over to her, admiring Elsa's magic.

"It never quite gets old, you know" the bespectacled woman spoke quietly, allowing her wand to flourish as a fallen tree slowly pulled itself from the ground and back to a more vertical stance, the large crack in its base sealing back together with a golden glow.

"It's so... nice... to be around people like me..." Elsa smiled warmly as the older woman softly grasped her shoulders with two small hands, looking down into her eyes.

"Then perhaps, my dear, you should stay. I can think of at least one or two people who would very much like that, not counting myself of course". And while Minerva only winked and continued her work, Elsa thought hard on the compliment, and could not help but feel as though perhaps Minerva was right.

That evening was greeted with the return of anxious and excited students buzzing about the Great Hall. Less formal than the norm, the children milled about, chatting with one another about the war and hopping tables to join their comrades from other houses. The room was alight with floating sconces, and the ceiling twinkled as the Milky Way spun slowly above their heads. Elsa, Filius, and Minerva had positioned themselves at the front corner of the room, watching with delight as the room warmed with the enthusiasm of their charges. It was then that she felt a strong arm snake around her waist, and warmth flowed through her body, causing her to hold her breath. She turned slowly to Severus Snape leaning into her, placing his face very close to her cheek, and, moving her braided hair softly onto her opposing shoulder, whispered into her ear.

"Good evening, Elsa". He watched her cheeks flush a bright red, and her long eyelashes fluttered in tune to her heartbeat. He found intense amusement at the other teachers reaction to their proximity, their wide eyed stares did not bother him in the least, certainly not while the Snow Queen in his arms was his. She turned into him, and, equally boldly, piqued onto her tiptoes to reach his face and softly brush his cheek, biting her rose red lip sweetly.

"I have missed you, Severus" she whispered back, equally smitten, ignoring the feeling of being thoroughly watched. She was surprised only by how nonchalant he was, clearly no longer in any position to hide his feelings for her, which set her heart alight. She was overwhelmed by the way he looked at her, a heady combination of love and lust, immense loyalty and protection. Tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, he let his eyes linger a moment longer on her face, then turned and walked up towards the Head Table.

Curiously, he noticed that the hall had gone silent, as the children had turned their attention to him as he walked. More curious, he saw that several of them rose to their feet, slowly at first, but then more joined, until every student was standing, all eyes trained on him. And then, the most surprising thing happened, which stopped him in his tracks. In unison, all the student of Hogwarts clapped enthusiastically, chanting his name. He turned to see that the teachers too had joined in, and soon the room was filled with boisterous cheers for their professor.

"Mr. Severus Snape" an older man in a smart suit called out, cutting through the noise, a half-cocked smile peering out over an open leather bound book. The Minister of Magic looked up over his copy of the "Legal Paradigms of Magical Precedence" to stare at the pale man who stood in the centre of the room, perplexed. He walked authoritatively towards him, producing his wand from his jacket pocket, and grasped Severus's hand firmly in a tight handshake.

"I believe we owe quite a bit to you. I am afraid that I have not been particularly fair to you these past ten years. Hopefully our rapoire can change to one of great fellowship." Minister Fudge said quietly, as not to allow himself to endure any embarrassment from his previous prejudice, which, to his relief, was received with a slight nod of approval.

"We at the Ministry of Magic would like to thank you for your service, Mr. Severus Snape." Pulling out a small golden pin, he held it out to the dark cloaked mans open pale palm. "It is my pleasure to present you with this Order of Merlin, for your contribution towards the defeat of Lord Voldemort and his army." He smiled as several cameras flashed and another round of clapping ensued, Severus's face never making so much as a grin.

Fudge leaned in, still a plastered smile on his face when he whispered to him "And I suppose I should also congratulate you on somehow capturing our lovely Queen's affections." Severus's scowl only increased, and his eyes followed the Minister's gaze as he scanned the hall for Elsa, her eyes twinkling back as she clapped softly for him. "It seems as though everything is going _quite_ well for you".

"Yes, so it seems" he returned flatly. Shifting uncomfortably on his feet, Severus only hoped that the attention on him would soon dissipate. Fortunately, he was able to scoot away while picture taking continued with Potter, and he slid into his Head seat next to a beautiful woman whose hand slid into his immediately, soothing him.

"Was that exceptionally painful?" She said quietly to him after a beat. He turned his head to her, and watched as her mouth upturned into a grin.

"It was _indeed_. However, my dear, I feel as though I can think of many... activities... which will help me to forget all about it. Each of these involves you, coincidentally." Her cheeks flush, and she looked up at him from under her lashes. The words of Cornelius rang in his head. _I_ am _quite lucky._

Elsa sat upright in her childhood room in Arendelle, directly in front of a large full length mirror. She stared wide eyed as the glass reflected her form, her body adorned in elegant, form fitting white silk, its train extending seven feet in the opposing direction. She observed her sister skipping gleefully into the room, her soft blue dress let out since the last time she had seen her, to settle upon her little expectant bump, eliciting a smile from Elsa's face.

"Almost ready!" Ana said excitedly, and, picking up a small golden crown on Elsa's side table, placed it softly and securely atop cool blonde hair.

"Now, you look like..." Ana's voice cracked through sobs, "you look so much like our mother. You make such a beautiful bride, Elsa". The sisters embraced, and the elder sister, while twirling an emerald ring absentmindedly on her left hand, was reminded of the day nearly two months prior that Severus Snape had asked her to marry him.

In early April, a day with unseasonably warm weather, Elsa woke up to dawn breaking through the glass panels of Severus Snape's bedroom at Hogwarts. She turned to her left, as she normally did, to give the man beside her a kiss, but she was surprised to find that she was alone in the large bed. Getting to her feet, she walked to the washroom, and tidied herself for the day ahead. As with most Fridays, she held two courses between 9 and 12 and then spent the rest of the day reading with Severus, sitting together, or other times he would request that she sang to him as he played absentmindedly with her long blonde hair. It was a charming routine that they had picked up during the rather frigid winter, and she was looking forward to another weekend, as they had plans to travel to London together. She stared into the mirror and smiled, something that rarely left her face these days. Noting the pleasant weather, she transformed her long blue dress into a lighter, skin skimming deep green one, one of _his_ favourite colours.

Re-entering the bedroom, she saw that the windows had been opened, and a warm, floral breeze blew in. Sitting atop the writing desk, she found a letter in his perfected script addressed to herself.

 _Elsa-_

 _I have had something unexpected come up and will be out until the evening. Please meet me at 9 pm in the Great Hall._

 _With love,_

 _S.S._

Sigh. It was silly how much she would miss being in his presence. _Until then, dear_. And Elsa walked out of the room, to start her seemingly ordinary day.

With dinner ending earlier than usual, Elsa had plenty of time to spend in the Library and peruse a new 17th century incantations book before she walked back to the Hall from which she came. She was surprised by how dark and quiet it was, but as she pushed open the large door, thousands of floating candles lit the cavernous space, flanking her sides and guiding her to the front of the room, where Severus Snape stood, watching her intently with dark eyes. When she had walked sufficiently close to him, the candles vanished and in their place a sky full of stars lit the room, and small, bumbling fireflies appeared around her. She couldn't help but smile as one landed softly on her nose, then flew off, it's light guiding her onward.

When a disoriented Elsa reached Severus, her eyes widened as he brushed her face softly with his index finger, and then slowly knelt in front of her, producing a thin golden band holding an oval emerald that flickered in the muted lighting.

"I have wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Elsa." His voice cut through the stillness. "It would be both an honour and privilege if you would wear this, as a symbol of my unwavering loyalty to you". His eyes seemed to glisten in the light, and Elsa was truly touched, her own eyes brimming over with tears. Dropping to her knees, she touched her forehead to his, her hands pushing through his hair.

His hand reached under her chin and he pulled her lips to him, tasting the salt of her tears as he kissed her gently. Severus Snape then pushed the band onto the third finger of her left hand, where it would sit inevitably for the rest of her life.

He had watched her walk many times in the months he had known her. She had a quiet, demure presence, as if she did not realize how lovely she was. Today, like every other day, his eyes didn't leave hers, as he ignored the select few people who were invited to attend their wedding. He could have very well preferred being alone with her, but he had come to the realization that there _were_ people who he cared for, and who _she_ cared for, and he would acquist to her request for their presence. He had found that the last few months of their open relationship had given him a new sense of appreciation for others, and also a new sense of respect _from_ others. While his demeanor had not inherently changed, it seemed as though his students, and even his peers, looked up to him more, and he was quite sure it had something to do with Elsa's exceptionally high opinion of him. They had become inseparable since the day he woke in the hospital, and he found that it was only strengthening the both of them. He could not have imagined his life could be this spectacular, and, while he would never be the most outwardly open, likeable person, he was certainly internally altered for the better.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught Albus Dumbledore, with a cheekily smug look plastered on his weathered face. _Crazy git, he thinks he made this happen all by himself, no doubt._ But instead of shaking his head, he found that a grin spread across his pale face, and eagerly he took the hand of the loveliest woman he had the good fortune to call his.


End file.
